


Down the Rabbit's Hole

by Afaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Plug, BDSM, Cane, Character Bashing, Collar, Complete, Debt, Dom!Gold, Emma - Freeform, Evil!Gaston, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Fucking, Gold/Belle - Freeform, Golden Lace, Henry - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Milah bashing, Neal - Freeform, No Curse, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Sex, Smexy, Spanking, Storybooke, Sub!lacey, bdsm club, butt plug, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afaye/pseuds/Afaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larissa Belle French is your average girl next door, she is the town librarian, living with her old father. Everything changes the day he has an accident. He needs surgery to save his life but there is no way she can pay for it. But when she recireceives an anonymous letter, saying that someone can help, and that someone will meet her down the Rabbit's Hole.<br/>She finds herself in the middle of' Storybooke's best kept secret, 'Alice in Leatherland.' An elite BDSM club. Here she meets the dominatrix who sent her the letter, who goes by The Queen of Hearts. "There are rich people here sweety . You might just find yourself a benefactor."<br/>Mr. Gold owns the club, like the whole town. He knows something is up when his one time sub and now domme, Cora tells him he has to see her latest find. The young Lacey is exactly what he wants. In return for her submission for three months he agrees to foot all hospital bills. But the lust based contract turns into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Larissa was in a conundrum. She hadn't been to The Rabbit's Hole since her stint in rehab. It would shock most people in Storybooke that their sweet little librarian had been a alcoholic ssince her troubled teens. Yet this was her father's life on stake. She didn't know whether this letter was a cruel joke or the truth but she had to try. She blinked a couple of times and reread it.

Dearest Larissa,

                          Or should I call you Lacey like you so aptly called yourself before your sudden transition from pin up girl to goody two shoes. 

I heard about what happened to Moe. Such a shame. Even for all his flaws he has been a decent father , hasn't he?  Not that daddy dearest stopped you from walking all over Boston in sky high heels and gravity defying dresses. You must be wondering how do I know all this. No one knows of your past in Storybooke. Or do they? I remember you quite clearly from your first few nights in the Rabbit's Hole. You drunk like a sailor didn't you? You reinvented yourself well after rehab. No one recognised you. And even if they did, they forgot. Who would imagine the wild Lacey was the same girl as innocent little Belle. I quite like how you down played your first name while you remoulded yourself. Larissa doesn't quite exude the same amount of naiveté Belle does. 

Anyway the past is beside the point. What I am invested in is your future. We both now you have no way to foot you father's surgery expenses. I offer you a way. Tonight, at midnight, come to the Rabbit's Hole. Ask for Alice. L. Land . And please, oh please, abandon those nunnish clothes. 

I know you will be there.

~Q

She held her head in her hands. Someone out there knew who she had been. Who she was behind her facade. There wasn't any choice in this matter  
She had to save her father. He was all she had left. Her mother had died from an overdose, a fact that had pushed her over the edge and into the abyss that was addiction to alcohol. Moe French had tried to give her the best life possible, shifting base to Storybooke, thinking that the small town life would calm her. And it had to a certain extent, here she had seen a blank page, a new beginning. Finally a chance to set her life straight. Sometimes she wished her father had been more stern with her, giving her more parenting and less space. He had done his best. She owed it to him. He had given up a well paying job at the botanical gardens in Boston and had chosen to be a simple florist here. All so that she had a shot at her happy ending.  
Now she would have to go back to the life she had run away from, or at least a symbol of it. All to save him. She hoped whoever this "Q" was, they kept their word.  
_________________♡♢♡_______________  
Belle raided the back of her closet, reaching for the cartons that held the mementos of a life that she had left. A life where she was Lacey, the party of every life, the adventure seeker. She pulled out three boxes, NIGHTLIFE!!!, PARTY and SEXY. They were labelled respectively. She tore through the boxes rapidly, somehow instinctively she knew exactly which dress would be prefect. A dress that fit into all three categories. It was golden, shimmery yet not tacky. It was backless, except for a thick rope of fabric that hung from the left shoulder to the right hip. It barely reached her butt. She stepped out of her skirt and unbuttoned her top. She wasn't fond of bras and the dress was tight enough to hold her breast in place. She wore a cream coloured thong. One look in the mirror and she saw the stranger she once knew so well. A broken girl, hiding her feelings behind a short dress and smoky eyes. She let her hair fall free. Brown curls tumbled down, the soft touch against bare skin making goosebumps rise. She strapped her feet into her favourite stilletos. "I am Lacey, and I can conquer anything." She pouted, ruffled her hair and clicked her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey meets Gold

"I hope this is worth my time, dearie." Gold said in a forboeding tone. Cora could hear the threat through the phone. "I swear I have the perfect girl this time. Just drop in for a minute. You'll see." She purred. "I better see. You know the terms of the deal Miss Miller. This is your last chance.  If I don't find the right sub tonight you are out. Unless of course you gather enough funds to pay me monetarily." He chuckled. He was completely aware that there was no way Cora could afford the exorbitant rent he would normally have charged for the club. "Please Gold... maybe I could sub for you if she's not up to the mark?"  Her sickly sweet tone disgusted him. "You know the answer to that dearie." He tsked in disapproval. "I'll be there at half past twelve dearie. Your payment better be sufficient." He giggled a haunting sound. _______________♢♡♢_________________ Lacey took a deep breath and strode right into the Rabbit's Hole . The raw pulse of the place and the distant thrumming of music welcomed her right in. She looked longingly at the bar, she hadn't had a drink in years. Maybe just a teensy weensy sip. Her contemplation ended with the gong of the bell tower. It was midnight. She decided to bite the bullet and went over to the bartender. "Excuse me... I am looking for Alice. L. Land." She hoped her face didn't give away her nervousness. More than that she hoped this wasn't someone's idea of a sick joke. The bartender grinned.  "The Queen's new recruit eh? Come with me." He lead her towards a back door. It led to a spiralling staircase. "Straight down to the wooden door. Knock three times quickly and then twice slowly. Got it?" Inspite of all her confusion she nodded, though suddenly she wished she had told someone where she was going to be this night. She held the railing carefully as she stepped down, her heels clicking noisily. For a moment she lost her balance and almost tripped before she gained her equilibrium back. Three quick knocks. Two slow ones. She chanted and did exactly that as she reached the door. It opened almost immediately. "Lacey! My sweet sweet girl!" She was engulfed into a rather artificial hug by a corset clad woman. Lacey pulled away immediately. The woman gave off all sorts of wrong vibes. Her eyes caught on the surroundings. "What on earth is this place?" She gawked. "Welcome to Leatherland, the most exclusive hub in all of Storybooke." The woman grinned. "Is this... is this what I think it is?" She managed to squeak. " This is a BDSM club, if that's what you were thinking. Imagine Storybooke's little librarian in such an immoral place." There was a time when Lacey had been involved in the lifestyle. She'd been a submissive. It was one of the few peaceful periods in her life, she'd even had a dom for the good part of a year. Things had been great till he turned abusive. She could have never loved someone as superficial as him. Being in Leatherland, surrounded by the oddly comforting smell of leather and sex, she felt nostalgic, not for Gaston, her once dom, but for the peace being taken care of bought. "You don't seem very shocked, not that I expected you to be. I've seen records from other clubs. You were a part of the Boston D/S association for a year or so. " Lacey frowned. Those records were highly confidential. No one wanted their employer or family to know they liked being tied up. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Are you trying to blackmail me?" The woman laughed. "Not at all. In Leatherland, I go by the title The Queen of Hearts. You can call me Queen of you like. I have a proposition for you sweet Lacey." Lacey snorted. "I am no whore. There is no way I am going to sleep around for money if that's what you meant by giving me a way to pay for my father." The Queen frowned. "Now, now, that's quite crass. I have a very important patron and he is looking for a rather specific kind of sub. You fit the bill perfectly. He's a wealthy man. If he likes you, a few thousand dollars won't matter to him." "And how is that diffrent from a whore?" Lacey grunted. The place was absolutely empty. It seemed wrong. Why would a club, even a kink club be so deserted on a weekend. "The man has a penchant for deals. Maybe you could return the money after some time. It's not always easy to repay him, but it's not that it has never been done. Perhaps you won't even need to sleep with him? He might give you a loan. Just meet him once." Cora almost begged. "Why is this place empty?" It was sudden, but the question needed an answer. "Because it is rent night . This patron I tell you about owns the club. Let's say he arouses quite a bit of fear." "Indeed, I do." It was a deep voice accompanied by the tapping of a walking stick. Lacey would have recognised the voice anyway, the thick Scottish accent and the power it weilded in Storybooke. It was Mr.Gold. "I need a moment." Lacey dashed out of the door, reaching for her lighter and cigarette in her back. Nothing like a drag to calm her down. Just as she lit up her cigarette, a shadow fell over her. "I don't think you need that." A long finger flicked away the smoking thing. "What the hell, Gold?" She shouted. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be poisoning herself with those nefarious things." He took the lighter from her hands and dropped it on the floor. In a moment he brought his cane down on it, shattering it to pieces. Lacey simply stared at the man. He wasn't tall or even bulky but the way he carried himself exuded power. Dominance dripped from his every pore. "Now, we can talk without the fear of a fire hazard." He smirked. "What's there to talk. You ruined my lighter." She shouted. "Careful with the tone dearie, or I might have to show you what that tounge's better used for." Lacey would have lied if she could, but the wetness of her crotch would have given her away. He gave her his hand and she slipped hers in it as he lead her back into Leatherland.

__________________________♢♡♢______________________  
"What made you come here?" Gold asked Lacey. They were sitting in Cora's private office, a quite nook away from any eyes. Gold had managed to lock even the Queen out. "She sent me a letter, saying she would show me a way to pay for my father's surgery." Gold ruffled her hair. "And I am sure she meant me. I do quite enjoy making deals. If there are two interested parties a deal can alway be struck." Lacy frowned. "There's nothing I can give you. We both know that." His smirk was back. "Or do we, Miss French? I can recognise a desperate soul from a mile away. And you are desperate. I would like your submission. Just for three months. You will never have to worry about anything ever. I will take care of you, little one. I will take very good care of you. Won't you like that? I can see how broken you are but you don't have to be that way." He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her forehead as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "Are you as dark as they say?" She whispered. "Darker, dearie, much darker." She leant in for a kiss. But his lips never touched hers. Instead his fingers pushed her away gently. "Now, let's not get greedy. First things first. Do we have a deal Miss French?" She looked into his eyes, beautiful brown orbs. She had always had a crush on him, now she got to act upon it. "We do Mr. Gold." She whimpered, desperate for the kiss he was denying her. "Then let's get you out of this god awful place and into your new home." Lacey backed up. "Wait! You didn't say anything about moving in!" He laughed. "Three months is too short a time to enjoy the pleasures you have to offer. I would rather you were at my beck and call at any given time." He kissed her near her lips, near but not near enough. "My job..." She shivered as his fingers travelled into her dress, making small circles on her inner tigh. "I own the place. No one's firing you. " His lips inched closer. "So do we truly have a deal?" She moaned as his fingers found her thong. She nodded feverishly. "I take that as a yes." And the kiss sealed the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoldenLace drives home

Gold buckled his girl's seat belt, his time worn fingers caressing her bare thighs. "Safe, sane and consensual. Remember these three keywords, little one. " She nodded, the words were grilled into every true member of the lifestyle. "You won't have to do anything that you don't want to do." He said buckling his own belt. "Do I call you Master?" She enquired quietly. "No need. Mr. Gold works well enough or Sir." He ruffled her soft hair. She blushed in the glow of his affection. "Did you have safewords earlier?" He asked her, driving away from the Rabbit's Hole. "No...Sir." She tested the word. It felt good on her tounge. He grinned at the title. "We'll then you must decide on three. One for the Go ahead, one if you want me to slow, one if you need an immediate stop." She nodded sleepily. It had been a long day and a longer  night. All she wanted was to get out of the constricting dress and jump into bed. "Sir, can we please stop at my apartment? I need to pick up some clothes." Gold sighed. "Fine, ten minutes little one. Then I want you back in the car." She smiled. "Thank you Sir."   
Her sweet voice calling him sir so delicately, made his sleeping soldier stand at full attention. He saw her stare at the strained fabric of his crotch. "See what you have done to me. You will have to fix this." He chuckled. Lacey giggled, oddly proud that she had brought out the playfulness in the stiff pawnbroker. She unbukled her belt and moved towards him. "BUCKLE YOURSELF BACK BELLE!" He shouted at her. She whimpered at his anger. "I am sorry." His eyes softened. "No endangering yourself." Something struck her then. "You called me Belle." It shouldn't have shocked her. She had rather insisted on being called Belle once she shifted to Storybooke, but Mr. Gold had never called her that. He had always referred to her as Miss French or Larissa. And for the last few hours, as Lacey." She saw pain flash in his eyes. "It's your name, little one. If I am truly good with something, it's names. You may have been christined Larissa or prefer Lacey. But your true name is Belle." It was confusing, but she nodded plainly. They pulled into the library driveway.   
"Should I wait in the car?" He asked her. "You could come with me..Sir." She felt the blood rush to ger cheeks. "As you like it, little one." He stepped out of the car and placed his hand on the small of her back. As soon as they entered her apartment, she heard the telephone blaring. She rushed to it, seeing the number of voice mails. She said a weak hello. "Miss French... your father has taken a turn for the worse. The surgery needs to be immediate." Seeing her quiver, as the colour drained from her face, Gold took charge of the situation. He took the phone from her and after the nurse explained the situation, he said, "Prepare for the surgery. I will personally foot Moe French's bills. Miss French will be in the hospital in an hour. " He hung up. "An hour? I have to leave now!" She screeched, rushing for the door, her heels tripped her and she fell. There was no stopping her tears now. "Belle, shush. Your father is going to be fine. Now I want you to be a good girl and listen to me." He kneeled next to her and unstrapped her stilletos. She looked at him in a daze. He helped her up, balancing on his cane. "I want you to change into something more comfortable." He used a stern, quiet tone. "Yes sir." She bowed her head and went into the room, changing into sweats and a loose tee shirt. "Sit down." He pointed to a chair and shuffled to her small kitchen. He emptied some milk into a saucepan, heating it. He transferred it into a cup. "Drink." Belle didn't say a word and gulped down the warm milk. "Now little one, we can start for the hospital." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. He tucked her into the spare fold of his coat and helped her to the car. "Thank you Sir." She said gratefully as he set her into the car. He had been exactly what she had needed, held her together  while she had shattered.  "Taking care of you is my responsibility now, little one. You can take a nap while I drive us to the hospital." It was a short drive, but he wanted her to relax before she was thrust into the high pressure situation.  
The hospital was a blur, as soon as they had reached, Mr. Gold had paid the full amount of the stay and surgery, much to the shock of the staff. Gold didn't give handouts. Those looks had been changed to that of pity once they saw how possively he held her when she had buried her head in his chest and sobbed. There had been a moment when he had slipped to get them both some coffee when a nurse had vindictively whispered, "Good luck being his latest trinket." She didn't feel like an object. He had been tender with her, taking care of her. Once the operation had concluded and she had seen her unconscious father, he had marched her back to his house and straight into his bedroom.     
"You need some sleep little one. I will not have you waste away from exhaustion." He kissed her forehead as he tucked her into his bed. "You won't stay with me?" She was confused, wasn't she to be paying her debt to him?" "Not tonight little one, not tonight." He sighed. "Please? It's been a very long day, I don't want to sleep alone." She begged. "You'd rather be with a beast than all alone." He laughed humourlessly. "You are no beast." She kissed his hand sleepily. He gave her a beautiful genuine smile before stripping down to his boxers and joining her in bed. He was lying stiffly when his submissive gave a small yawn and cuddled up to him He felt foolish as he fell asleep with his face stretched into a wide smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract

When Belle woke up, Gold was already awake, making breakfast in the kitchen. She approached him shyly. " Did you have a restful night? " he asked without turning around. "Yes Mr Gold." She mumbled. "Good, good. Dearie, could you please take care of the kettle?" He seemed to be in his own world, humming in a low voice. Belle scrambled around, placing the kettle and a pair of cups on the Noveau art engraved tray. " I've made eggs in a basket, little one. Is that good for you too? " He asked her. "I've never had it." She shook her head pouring tea in one of the cups carefully. "Eggs in basket?" She shook her head again, putting the cup in front of Gold. "Eggs. My mother hated the smell. So we never made eggs." She picked up the second cup. "Oh. Eggs taste  like aborted fetuses. " Belle dropped the cup.

"That was a quip." He chuckled. Some colour came back to her face. "I hope it's not broken!" She squaked, bending to pick up the cup. "It's chipped. But barely, you can't even see it.."  She was terrified,  waiting for him to lash out. Gold pulled her close to him. "It's just a cup dearie." He took the damaged thing from her. She was still petrified. He sat on his chair, both the plates on the table. "Kneel by me little one." He ordered in a gentle tone. She immediately was down gracefully. Now he'd punish her. She whimpered, afraid of him. They hadn't discussed limits. What if he caned her?She looked at his walking stick in fear. His hand found her hair, ruffling them, moving in a calming motion. "Open your mouth my sweet." He caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever make shift gag he used. He wouldn't want the whole town to her her screams. But what he placed in her mouth wasn't a gag. It was food. She almost moaned as the flavours burst into her mouth. "Do you like it?" He enquired. "Yes sir." She rubbed her face against his leg, like a little kitten, nuzzling her Master. "Did you expect something else?" He frowned seeing her obvious relief.

"I..thought..you would cane me." She buried her head in his leg. "Silly girl. It was an accident. It could happen to anyone. And more than that, we don't even have a written contract. I could hurt you and that's something I am not going to do. Ever." He said rubbing her back. "May I kiss you, Mr Gold?" She enquired quietly. He nodded, expecting her to rise and kiss him on the lips. But she bent lower and kissed his bare feet. He immediately pulled her hair, dragging her up. "What do you think you are doing? " He hissed. "Apologising." She said simply. "Did your old Dom treat you like this, expecting you to worship his feet as an apology?" She seemed confused. "Isn't it what I should do?" She had displeased him, if he wouldn't punish her, she could at least show him she was sorry she was. Gaston had always told her that there were no accidents, only her clumsy behaviour. "Get up and sit on the chair." His voice was strained as if holding back great anger. "Yes Sir." She did as he asked. "You are not a slave. You are not a doormat. And I refuse to let you behave like that. " He roared. His anger burnt through his eyes. "We will eat our breakfast and then first thing, we draft the bloody contract."

_______________ ♢ ♡ ♢ _______________

 

"This is just an example of a contract." Gold said, waving a fine quality paper towards her. "We will have to work on the soft and hard limits." He muttered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I, [submissive], with a free mind and open heart; do request of [Dominant], that he accept the submission of my will unto him and take me into his care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust, and mutual respect. The satisfaction of his wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to him. To that end, I offer him the use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that as my Master, he accept the keeping of my body, for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, he may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, infront of anyone; to keep or give away as he will determine. I ask that he guide in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behavior, both together with, and seperate from him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person. I request of [Dominant], as my Master, that he use the power in his role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that he continue to help me develop my artistic and intellectual abilities. In return, I agree:

* To obey his commands to the best of my ability

* To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve him and limit my growth as his submissive

* To maintain honest and open communications with him

* To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarassment

* To inform him of my wants and perceived needs, recognizing that he is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied

* To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals

* To work with him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual

* To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims

My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making use of my potential.

This I, [submissive] do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem, and devotion in which it is given. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consenual Dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both our lives. This contract has a life of 3 months. At its expiration a new contrac may be created and signed. I offer my consent os submission to [Dominant], under the terms stated above on this the ____ day of ____ in the year ____. ____________________ 

(Signature of submissive)

I offer my acceptance of submission by (submissive), under the terms stated above on the ____ day of ____ in the year ____. ____________________ (Signature of Dominant) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It's quite good." Belle sighed. "That's just the first page, love. Here are my hard limits. You can add yours." He gave her another page. - **NO PET PLAY -NO CHILD PLAY -NO BLOOD PLAY -NO SCENES SHALL INCLUDE MEDICAL EQUIPMENT -NO FOOT FETISHISM -NOTHING INVOLVING EXCRETA.**

"Anything you want to add?" His submissive nodded. "No fisting of any kind and please no necrophilia." He ruffled her hair, adding the points. They sat there for a couple of hours, making notes, adding and subtracting markers. In the end they were with a comfortable layout of rules and regulations and punishments. Somehow Belle knew that she could trust him. "Safewords?" He asked, typing into his computer. "Green, yellow and  _Rumplestiltskin."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment

Belle had never been so content. Gold was a good Master, taking care of her, never being cruel, giving her more pleasure than she had ever imagined.  
Like every morning, that day, she was kneeling by the couch while he read the newspaper. "What?" He suddenly roared, throwing the paper against a wall. "S..Sir? " She nuzzled his leg. "On the couch, little one." She scurried up. "What did I tell you about wearing your collar at every given minute? Why were you not wearing it in the library yesterday?" Belle paled. "How do you know?" He glared at his girl. "Mr. Glass was there at the library yesterday, he snapped some pictures of how, after its reopening, it has become a thriving community spot. Let's say he also snapped a picture of you. WITHOUT YOUR COLLAR!" She shivered at his anger. "Are you ashamed of belonging to me?" His voice was now soft, yet no less threatening. "No sir." She shook her head. "Would you prefer a different collar little one? A prettier one?" He pulled her into his lap. His eyes had softened at her tears. "No sir." She hated his displeasure.  Her collar was exquisite, a a band of gold as thick as her thumb with roses engraved on it. It was beautiful. "Then why did you remove it, precious?" He was hurt, she could see it in his face. "I went to meet papa. He would have noticed." She squirmed. "You could have called me and asked for permission. And your father will soon realise that you live with me. I am rich man, I would obviously shower you with gifts. It was wrong of you to remove the collar without my explicit permission and you didn't even put it on immediately after you left. I am very disappointed." He said gruffly. His fingers snaked to the latch of her collar and unhooked it. She gasped, feeling the loss immediately. "You will have to earn the right to wear it again." Belle now started to cry in earnest. There was no feeling as horrible as being denied your collar to a sub. It meant her Master didn't trust her anymore. "Please.. Please..Sir...Please Mr Gold. " She gurgled through sobs. He shook his head and slipped it inside his inner pocket. "You will not be going to the library for a week. I will inform the mayor. Now, I want you to crawl over and bring back the newspaper." He smacked her bottom, once, hard. She scooted like a puppy and crawled to the wall. "In your mouth." He said curtly when she tried to pick it up. Tears of shame dropped on the paper as she tried to please her Sir. She laid the paper at his feet. "Good girl." He patted her head. She felt a bit of the weight pulling her down. She rubbed her face against his leg. "Don't get greedy my Belle." He wagged a finger. "You can curl up to me if you want." He invited her, seeing how sorry she was. She immediately went into his out stretched arms, purring seductively. Maybe he would give her a hard fuck to tell her she belonged to him. "I told you not to get greedy."He pulled her over his knee and folded the end of her dress, till the only barrier left was her black thong. He took  it down till they were hanging around her ankles. "No need to count little one." He rubbed her white creamy bottom. "I am sorry Master." He faltered for a moment, quickly regaining his composure. He slapped her bottom. He started slowly, gaining momentum. The sounds of the spanks resounded through the house. Belle took the first few hits quietly, but as the sting increased she began to squeal and struggle. Once she started kicking, Gold tucked her legs between his thighs. He now began to concentrate on her sit spot, the once white bottom was now a bright pink.  
Belle's face was buried into the soft couch, a puddle of tears leaving stains on the expensive furniture. He released her. Inspite of her tears, she frowned. He hadn't punished her properly, right into sub space like he usually did. Then he turned her around sharply. "Spread your legs." She gave a frightened yelp. "If I have to repeat myself once again, I am bringing the spoon." Belle opened herself immediately. Pussy spanks always hurt, but the spoon was a terror. "I will give you ten smacks. You will count and thank me for each one. If you miss. I restart." His handed landed gently at first, just a tap that left her tingling a bit. "One. Thank you Sir." The second hit was harder, still not directly on her clit. "Two..Thank you Sir. " The third was harsh, eliciting a scream. She somehow managed to squeak the number.  The fourth one was softer, giving her a moment to catch her breath. The next three alternated between hard and gentle. But the eight was pure agony. She almost missed the count. The ninth didn't get any softer, it was right on her clit. "Nineeee...." She screamt. "Thank you Sir." "Last one. It's not going to be easy. But I know you are a brave girl." He kissed the top of her head, allowing her to compose herself before striking her hairless hole with all he had. Belle screamt herself hoarse.  
"There. It's all over isn't it. You can cry it out,love." He got up and left. For a moment, Belle was shattered, hadn't he forgiven her? Why had he left her all alone? Then he returned, a few pieces of ice in his hands. "Let me tend to that." The ice sizzled on contact with the hot flesh, making Belle instinctively close her legs around his fingers. "Still greedy?" He teased her, rubbing circles on her over sensitive flesh. "Please Mr. Gold." She begged, unsure what she was asking for. Like always, he knew what she wanted and plunged two fingers into her wet hole. He curled his knuckles inside making her moan. "You can cum whenever you want, precious" His fingers moved rapidly, fucking her into oblivion. With a ear splitting moan, she came undone.  
He removed the fingers and placed them on her lips. "Suck." She opened her mouth and tasted herself on his age worn fingers.  
He reached into his pocket and removed the collar. "Good girls get gifts." He locked it in its rightful place. "You can sleep now little one. I will be spending the rest of the day in the shop." She cuddled into his arms. "May I please come with you? I'll be quiet as a mouse. Please?" She pleaded. He sighed. "Fine. But you will sleep in the backroom." She gave him a weak grin and kissed him. "Thank you, Master..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor, a treat and butt plugs

Gold left the door to the backroom open at a strategic angle so that he could see his beautiful submissive curled into the nest of blankets. If anyone else entered, they wouldn't see anything, except maybe the foot of the bed.  He had tucked her into the warm bed gently, pleased with the cooing noises she had made when he kissed her cheeks, pushing her lips up demanding a proper kiss till he finally relented. She craved his affection and that was a boost to his fragile ego. She was such an exquisite thing, like a doll made from the finest porcelain. So much more perfect thank his ex wife Milah.  He would give his girl a treat. She deserved it for being the darling she was. "A dinner?" He mused. Then he quickly cancelled the idea. The only place with decent food was Granny's and Widow Lucas wasn't too fond of him. He had the perfect idea. Just as he was about to go into the backroom, the door to his shop opened. "

Madam Mayor. How can I help you?" He forced down his despise of this awful woman. "How dare you order me to give the librarian a leave? I am the mayor." She hollered. "Quiet down woman!" He didn't want his exhausted angel to wake. "You owe me a favour and I am encashing it." He shrugged, taking a covert glance at Belle. She was still asleep.   "Why for the librarian?" Then she followed his gaze and stormed inside the backroom before he could react. "Oh I see." She said loudly. He heard Belle's scream. He rushed as fast as he could. "Mr. Gold?" She whimpered. Regina was staring at the librarian with an amused expression. "It's okay Belle. I am here." He moved towards her. She visibly relaxed. "Seriously Gold? She's a child in front of you." "Who I choose to spend my time with is my lookout Regina. Leave her alone." The mayor looked ar Belle with pity. "Ms. French, is this man threatening you in any way? I could call the sheriff, you needn't stay with this beast." Belle hugged her legs. "No. I chose to be with Mr. Gold." Her Master gave her a wide smile.

She definitely deserves a treat. "Really now? Do you even know his first name?" Seeing Belle's expression, Regina looked smug. "Tsk Tsk... cast a spell on the poor girl have you Robert." She said the word like an explicit. "Out of my shop." He hissed. Mayor Mills just laughed, flipping her hair. "She didn't hurt you love, did she?" Gold sat next to his submissive, kissing her hands. "No sir." She mumbled. "You are my good girl. I am so proud of you little one." He ruffled her hair. "You can have any three things you like from the shop. A gift."  Her eyes twinkled as she went down and on her knees in front of him. She opened the fly of his pants. "Belle?" He said breathless. " I am taking my first thing." She placed her lips on his cock. Her tounge darted, waking the sleeping dragon. She grazed him with her teeth. He grunted. She slipped his rod deeply in her mouth. "You little minx." His fingers tugged her hair as he fucked her mouth.  She nipped him. That was the thread that unravelled him. He came in her mouth. Like the greedy thing she was, Belle swallowed every drop of his seed. "Did I please my Master?" She asked shyly, once he had recovered. "You surprise me little one. And yes you pleased me very very much" He pulled her into the small bed. She took long sniffs of his masculine scent. "You still get to pick any three things that catch your eye but this time, I am not on offer." He saw her eyeing  at his tie. "Nor are my clothes." He kissed her delectable mouth. "I don't want anything Sir. I only want to please you." He scratched her nape. " Then love, it will please me if you pick three things. Or rather, I order you and if you don't, your poor hinny will pay. " He pinched her bottom for emphasis.

Belle gasped. She thought for a while. "Master, may I have that yellow dress." She pointed to what seemed what seemed to be a gown that had stepped out of a Beauty and the Beast Broadway show. "So my Belle wants to be The Belle?" He tickled her. She giggled like a child. "You may keep it." He traced the outline of her face. "That's why the name suits you,Belle. You court a beast." It was self loathing that coloured his tone. "You are no beast, Master." She held his hand tightly. "Oh really? I enjoy tying up women and fucking them seven ways to Sunday. I make an angel, half my age, Kneel for me. The whole town hates me. My wife left me, my son couldn't stand me. So what am I, if not a beast?" He shook his head. "A man. A man who made mistakes and enjoys consensual rough sex. What's wrong with that?" She ran her fingers through his smooth hair. "You are too good for me." He sighed. "But enough distraction, what else would my girl want?" Belle got up,looking around. "Wow..." She picked up a hair brush, it was a thick antique with a pure wooden back. It had a firm handle, which was embedded with a single blue stone. "Master? Is this expensive?" She wanted to know its value before picking it. "Do you like it love?" She gave a small nod. "It's yours. What it costs matters not. And I am pretty sure if you are michevious, I can find a rather interesting use for the brush." He winked."Mr. Gold, you've been more than generous to me. I can't accept any more gifts." She tried reasoning. Gold frowned. He wanted to spoil her and what he wanted he did. "What did I say little one? You will pick three things or I will punish you. Looks like you need a quick lesson in obidence."

He got up, while he wasn't a large man, he towered over her. He took the brush from her, put it on a side table and went out into the main shop and beckoned her to follow. He closed the blinds on the shop windows and locked the door from inside. "Strip." She hurried to obey. "Bend over the counter little one." He kissed her nape. Her bottom was still slightly pink from the morning's thrashing. She shivered. "Please Master. I am sorry. Please no more. I still hurt from earlier." She sobbed. "Hush kitten. Trust me." She bent. He opened a cabinet. "Cora pawned this set of plugs to me, a long time ago. Unused. She traded it for three months rent." He showed her the wooden box he had fetched. Set in velvet were five anal plugs made of crystal. They increased in size from small to huge. He picked up the second one. It was medium sized. He reached for some petroleum jelly and smothered it. "Don't tense your muscles, love. If it hurts too much, tell me to stop." He poked the tip in. He knew his girl was an anal virgin. He felt Belle go rigid. "Loosen up." He smacked her bottom. "Yes sir." She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Good girl. Very good girl. See, you wouldn't have been facing punishment if you had been so cooperative." He rolled it in a bit more. "Next time, I want to treat you, YOU ACCEPT MY GIFTS." He plunged the plug in. She gave a short cry. "I am sorry Master." She sobbed as he twisted the plug cruelly. His finger found her quim and joined a devilish dance. He would twist the plug and rubbed her clit. The line between pleasure and pain became a blur and Gold could feel her muscles clenching his fingers. He stopped all movements.

"No..." She wailed, he was edging her. "Are you my good girl?" He asked her. "Yes Master." She sobbed. "Will you ever disobey me?" His finger approached her cunt. "Never Master...Please let me cum." She begged. "Will you pick your third gift like an obident little submissive?" He circled her clit and gave the plug a slight tug. She moaned. "Yes.. oh please..." Gold grinned wickedly. He pinched her clit sharply while pulling out the plug. Belle squirted all over the place, before her knees buckled and she collapsed into a mass of quivering pleasure. "Here little one, have a drink." He gave her a glass of cold water. She gulped greedily. "I think I know what I want as my third gift, Master." She curled into his chest. "And what will that be love?" He rubbed her back. "The set of plugs." She blushed as his chest rumbled with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock

"Master..." Belle rubbed his cock between her hands. He stifled a groan. "May I?" She kissed the head of his member, licking the bead of precum. "You may, my sweet." His hands tugged her hair as she took him in her mouth, pleasing him the best she could. "Faster!" He groaned. She nodded vigorously, licking and sucking, wanting to be gifted her Master's seed. "Swallow every drop." He mustered before his load shooted down. "Thank you Sir." She kissed his knees. "Thank you, my sweet girl. Now undress for me, so that I can pleasure you." She giggled shyly as he laid her across the bed, nibbling at her breast, pinching at her cunt. It was a dance of pleasure and pain, of beauty and beast.  
The lines of reality blurred as her Dom brought her to the peak of pleasure more times than she could count, till she fell asleep with exhaustion.  
**********______________*************  
"Now, you will be a good girl, have no more than three drinks or two shots and keep in touch with me. If your designated driver gets drunk, you will call me." He zipped her dress. "Yes sir." He kissed her nape just above her collar. He didn't want to let her out of sight for a minute, let alone the evening. But she had asked him so sweetly, begging him to allow her an evening at Rabbit's Hole with her friend Ruby. He pushed a few crisp dollar notes in her hand. "Mr. Gold?" She frowned. "Have fun Belle. Think of it as a treat for being my angel." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Master." 

His evening seemed to drag on without his girl by his side. He wanted to make himself some dinner but laziness struck in and he decided to drive down to Granny's and pick up a hamburger and fries. He walked down the streets till he reached the quaint Diner and Inn. He opened the door and to his shock Ruby was waitressing. If Belle wasn't with her,who was she with? "Miss Lucas? Weren't you supposed to be at the Rabbit's Hole with Miss French?" He held back the wave of anxiety. The girl scrunched up her face. "The plan was cancelled two days ago, Ashley's sick and I was needed to fill in." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. 

He walked as fast as he could with his limp,cursing his stupid descion to not drive.  
Just as he reached the awful joint, he saw his submissive, pushed into a wall by a tall muscular man who was sucking on her lips. "Get away from her!" He hollered bringing his cane on the man's back. The fellow screamt in pain. "This is the thing you traded me for Lacey ? What's he your sugar daddy?" He didn't see the fire in the pawn broker's eyes. "Belle, go home and wait for me in the bedroom while I have a little chat with your boyfriend." He sneered. "Let me explain, Mr Gold, it's not like it seems." She begged, trying to snuggle up to her Master. "Playtime's over my little mouse. The cat's back." He let out a high pitched giggle, slamming the young man with his cane, beating him up to a pulp. "Come near her... And I will fucking kill you." He hissed. 

Belle waited, kneeling in the bedroom, tears running from her eyes. She should have told Master. He would have understood, maybe even come with her. She'd been to afraid when Gaston had called, "I've found you, baby. Now I am never letting you go." She had gone there, wanting to tell him to back off, bit he had jumped her. And she hadn't even resisted. She deserved every punishment her Master thought of. It seemed like years before she had the familiar tapping of his cane on the stairs. 

"You lied to me. Defied me. Deceived me. " His voice was cold and quiet like a rod of steel. "Master..." She begged. "You have lost the right to address me so. It is Mr. Gold to you, pet." He sat on the bed,untying his laces. "You let another have what was mine. You broke our contract, it no longer stands." Her gasp was loud. He was dismissing her. "Tut,tut. No noise. Now you have two options, pay me every penny back, or understand what happens when someone can't get back what they've pawned. The thing belongs to the pawn broker. Since I know can't pay me back, you belong to me. Forever." He had a cruel smirk. Her heart sank. "My pet. I have a gift for you." His fingers beckoned her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny gem like thing attached to a chain. He clicked it into the back of her collar. "Your collar is electric because of that little. If you are a bad girl, I can give you a harsh reminder of who you belong to even if you are on the other side of the town.." He pressed a button on a small remote,eliciting screams from his sub. "That's just the teaser. Now, you will tell me who that man was and why were you with him. Don't even think of lying or your punishment will be worse." Her eyes watered as she cluched her collar, "You are as dark as people say." She sobbed. He gave a crooked smirk. "Darker,dearie. Much darker."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I got comments saying what Gold did was illegal and Belle should call the police. What on earth were you all thinking,that he would be slightly kinky bf? This is the Dark One we are talking about. The same man who almost skinned Robin Hood for stealing a wand, Belle technically pawned herself to him. And there is no way he would tolerate someone else touching what's his. I really don't think he abused her. Electric play wasn't on either of their hard limits. Belle could have safe worded anytime.

Belle whimpered at his feet,so afraid of the remote in his hand. She could safeword and end this right now, but then this misunderstanding would loom over their relationship for however long it was the remainder of three months or forever. "Speak, little one, so I can know what forced you into another man's arms." His face remained stoical but she could see the pain in the rich brown eyes. "Ma..Mr. Gold." She rubbed her cheek against his good leg.

He sighed, his hands ruffling her hair out of habit. "Tell me my sweet." He begged. "He was blackmailing me, he was my former Dom, he said he had pictures of me. He would leak them if I didn't meet him." He cursed under his breath. "He said if I gave him a last kiss, he would let me go...but......" He stoped her words with a motion. "Come up to me, my Belle." She gingerly slipped into his oustreched arms, her knees cracking after being in an unnatural position for so long. He reached behind her collar and pulled away the electric chain. She almost passed out with the relief. "I understand why you did it, but that doesn't mean you didn't lie to me or defy me. You will be punished for those infractions, but it means that you didn't violate our contract. The time period still stands." She just snuggled deeper into his arms,protected. She didn't want to see his wicked side again. She loved him when he was the caring but firm Dominant. The thought shocked her with its revelation. She loved him. She turned her head, kissing his lips softly. She didn't realise when he took charge of the kiss, making it hard and demanding.

"My little one, mine." He mummered between touches. His hold was vine of possession and reverence. Her hands went to the fly of his pants. He caught her wrist. "Not tonight. A quick fuck isn't going to make this better." He pulled away. She almost screamt with the heat pooling in her core. "Over my lap, precious. You will get a hundred spanks for lying to me, seventy five with my hand, the rest with the hair brush. Then tomorrow morning you will get six strokes of the cane and twenty pussy spanks with the spoon. You won't get to come for three days. If I fuck you, it will be for my pleasure alone. Along with that you will get a maintaince spanking for a week, every night before bedtime. You will go to the library and once your shift is over, straight to my shop. You will wear a butt plug for ten hours a day, from the time you go for work till we both are home. No going around, no lunch breaks at Granny's." She nodded. "Yes sir." He caressed her face. "Good girl." She beamed at his praise. " No need to count my sweet."

The hand spanking was hard and fast, Belle tried to keep count but the pain rained too quickly to follow. After a couple of minutes, she felt her Master's hand rubbing the sting out, massaging the bruised skin. "Only 25 more, love. Crawl and fetch me the hair brush." She did as he asked, hoping after her punishment concluded, they could start on a blank page. After Gold had spanked his girl into subspace he took her to the bathroom, undressing her carefully. He filled the tub with a frothy bubble wash which smelt oddly like roses. "Step in." He was gentle with her, rubbing circles on her back, cleaning her. His moments weren't of lust, but of care. "I am sorry Master." She said in a daze. "I forgive you my angel. If anyone bothers you, you can tell me. I promised you that you would never have to worry about anything and I plan on keeping my word the best I can."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EvilRegals

Belle remained in her Master's arms all night, warm and satiated. "Sleep my precious. I know you are exhausted." He massaged her head with sweet smelling oil. Gold hated himself for frightening his delicate girl, for hurting her. He wanted to make up for it. "Can't... to many thoughts." She sank into the pleasures of his ministration. "Count with me. 1... 2...3...4...5...6..." by the time he reached 28 her voice faded into mumurs and another twelve numbers later she was fast asleep.  
    
He pulled the blanket over her,tucking her in. As an after thought he pulled out the electric chain and put it on the bed side stand. Seeing it there would remind her of the impending punishment. He wanted to be a good Dom, one his girl trusted to tell anything to. She shouldn't have had to go to meet that oaf alone. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he had just stayed home. He kissed her forehead as gently as possible. Belle was too good for him, he was twice her age, a cripple and certainly not handsome. She was perfection. He undressed into his silken balck boxers and slipped into bed. Senseing her Master, in the light state of sleep she was in, Belle turned over and cuddled up to his chest.  
Even after he had been cruel to her, his arms still were a haven. Her mousy brown hair covered his chest as he held her delicately. 

______________________♡♢♡___________________________

Mr. Gold woke up, feeling a soft licking at his chest. "I made you breakfast, Master." She had a tray on the bed. It was strips bacon arranged in alphabets. "I'm Sorry Master!" The O in sorry was a circle of egg whites with a perfectly cooked yolk. The bottom dot of the exclamation mark was his favorite chipped tea cup with honeyed tea. "Oh my sweet girl. Come here." He enveloped her in a tight embrace, kissing her hard. "Did I please you?" She was still so unsure. "Yes kitten, but did you make anything for yourself?" She shook her head. "Then my pet, eat something first." He saw her wince. "Belle?" She lowered her eyes. "Could please not call me that?" Gold wondered, "What?" "Pet. It reminds me of him." "Of course love." He kissed her thin fingers, a butterfly like kiss on every knuckle. 

He had begun to see, that his girl had been abused by that lump of meat. The fact she didn't have a safeword should have been hint enough. "You know I don't want to punish you, little one, don't you?" His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "I know Master. It simply must be done." She bowed her head, waiting for those skillfull hands to ruffle her hair. He didn't dissapoint.   
After he ate, feeding his submissive simultaneously, Robert Gold, led her to his study. "Remove your pajamas." He ordered her. She did as he asked. "Kitten, I would rather give you the pussy spanking first and then the caning, since sitting on the table will cause you unnecessary pain after a caning, but it's your choice." She blushed. "I would like the order you suggested." He kissed her forehead and helped her sit on the desk, her legs spread. He walked out for a minute or two, returning with a wooden spoon.

"No need to count." The blows weren't as hard as she thought they would be, but the wood left a throbbing that made her weep. "Shhh, my kitten, you are my brave girl. So beautiful and intelligent, and so strong." He gushed, cradling her like a child to his chest. She let out her guilt and anxiety in a shower of tears, till she was blissfully empty. "The cane?" She asked as Gold began to redress her. "Not now, you've had enough." She smiled and let him take care of her.  
______________________♡♢♡________________________

"Hurts like a bitch.." Gaston grunted as Dr.Whale stiched the rips in his back. "You messed with Gold's girl. What did you expect a rose and a card?" The doctor chuckled drily. People appearing with walking stick wounds had become all too common since Gold had staked a claim over the mousy librarian. First Keith, then Will and now this newcomer to the town Gaston Legume. He, himself had narrowly escaped a brush with that nefarious stick last week, when he had tried to flirt a bit with that sweet thing. It was good luck he had heard the familiar tap of the cane and run like his butt was on fire. That minx had giggled as he ran, humoured by his dilemma.  No one crossed Gold, ever.

"Why didn't the bloody Sheriff arrest that crook?" Gaston said through gritted teeth. "Gold owns the town. He'd get evicted from his flat even before you can say Ta Da! You want to pick this fight? Go to the mayor. She's the only one who has ever gone up against him." Whale suggested. He stiched up the last few rips. "There, you are good to go. Unless you want to take my advice and get hospitalised for a nice two days." Gaston growled. "I am not a wimp!" Whale put his hands up in surrender.    
As soon as the dunderhead left, Whale fished his phone. "Hello Madam Mayor? Yes, that man is coming to you. If I am not wrong, he's already half way to your office." The cackling laughter was the only reply he got.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter

Belle bounced on the balls of her heels. Her eyes were stuck to the clock. In a few minutes, it would be lunch break and she could see Mr.Gold again. He had made her a deal. If she met him for lunch in his shop, he would let her take the caning in parts instead of taking all six strokes together. She winced at the twinge in her bottom. Her Master had inserted the smallest butt plug in before they had left home. Even though it was small, it made her feel quite full. She hoped he would let her remove it for some time. Well he had promised her a reward if she was a good girl.

The library door opened and she held back a groan. Only two and a half minutes to lunch break. "Miss French?" It was Regina Mills. "How can I help you Madam Mayor."She tapped her feet impatiently. "Larissa, dear, I am worried about you. I have known Gold long before you have. He was two steps away from being my stepfather. He has unnatural desires. He is a violent and aggressive man, honey. I heard get assaulted your date last night and then one of his neighbours said, they heard screams from his house later. You don't have to put up with him" The Mayor ranted on. "Madam Mayor, he hasn't abused me in any manner like you have been trying to imply. And for that so called date, that man was trying to force himself on me. Mr. Gold saved me." She said balling her fists. "He is a kinky bastard. Oh my God! You are his sub, aren't you?" Regina's eyes found the golden collar peeking through her shirt.. "That's none of your business Ms. Mills. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lunch date." She stormed out. 

"Little one, I was about to call you." He engulfed her in a hug. "Regina payed me a visit." She said, kissing his chest. "And what did she have to say?" He led her to the table in the backroom, where he had set up lunch. "That you are a kinky bastard who's going to beat me up." She giggled. Gold groaned. "She's going to hold that stupid thing against me forever." He sat on an armchair His kitten wrapped herself on his lap. "What thing?" She opened her mouth wide as he popped a fry in. "She walked in on me spanking her mother with a belt. When she was ten. Called her half sister, they had practically reached the Sherrif station before we managed to catch up." He snorted. "Why would you have dirty sex with a kid in the house, Gold?" Belle laughed, not realising she hadn't addressed him appropriately. Robert was too amused to pick on it. " I thought I was in love, I let her talk me into a lot of shitty descion before I found her game. Get knocked up and the harass me for child support." Cora was a bitch, a vindictive thing. What he had with her wasn't love, love was this amazing feeling when his girl looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.  He loved his precious submissive. "Kitten, give me a kiss?" She grinned, little minx that she was, and happily complying. 

_______________♡♢♡___________  
"She's his fucking submissive? She is my slave. Stupid bitch. I'll beat her into shape nice and proper once I get my hands on her." Gaston pounded on the Mayor's desk. Regina looked at him with pure distaste. "Gaston, I don't think you have the right plan of action. You do need my help, don't you?" She smirked. "All you want is your girl back and I want Gold to feel as I have felt. I'd like you to meet my friend, Mr. Sidney Glass." She gestured to the journalist. "Mr. Glass will help us find evidence that Mr.Gold is indeed abusive towards her." Gaston frowned. "How's that going to help me?" The mayor laughed. "You really are dumb. With Gold out of the picture, the girl's yours, for all I care. Now if you would excuse us, I need to talk to Mr.Glass privately." 

"You want to get Gold jailed? You know his reach,Madam Mayor." Sidney advised her against her plan as soon as Gaston had left. "Of course not Sidney. What I have in mind, is quite the opposite, really."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe is an obstacle

"Papa!" Larissa hugged her father. "I missed you bluebell." Her father said his voice hoarse. "I missed you too. I am sorry, I couldn't vist last week."  Her Master had been very strict on the terms of her punishment. No going anywhere except for work and home. "That old brute overworks you." Larissa bit her cheek. She had told her papa that she had made a deal to be Mr.Gold's housekeeper. "That old brute is right here,Mr. French." Gold walked in. The florist paled. "Kitten, why don't you tell your father the truth." "Kitten? Bluebell, you aren't with this beast are you? You didn't whore yourself, did you?" Her father looked disgusted. 

"Call my girl a whore once more and I will plug out the life support." Gold hissed, pulling Belle to him. "He didn't mean it." His girl whispered, buried in his hold. "Are you nuts Larissa? He's twice your age. He's a monster. Step away from him, I forbid you from staying with him anymore." Moe screamt himself blue. "No one decides my fate but me! He makes me happy Papa. He takes care of me, I... I love him." Gold's eyes widened at his kitten's declaration. "I love you too, precious." He ruffled her hair. "You can find a nicer man, bluebell,like Gaston, he came to vist me." Her father begged. "Gaston isn't a nice man papa, look what he's done." She removed her shoes, showing him her heel, dotted with cigarette burns. "I will kill him." Gold growled. Moe just shook his head. "He's still better than this beast! You are no daughter of mine if you stay with Gold." Belle teared up.  Gold steeled himself, waiting for her to leave his arms. "You will not blackmail me, papa. If you want me to choose, I choose him." 

Gold let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. " Let's go home, please, I don't want to stay here anymore." Belle requested her Master. "As you say, love.  As you say." He tucked his girl into the spare fold of his coat, her softness perfect against him. "I will get you for this Gold. You can't have her. I won't let you." But the duo was deaf to the world as they walked to his car. "I will give you the world." He vowed, breathing in the frangance of her hair. She smelled like rosewater and something that was uniquely her. "Master, I am sorry for my father." She looked at him through her lashes. "It matters not and call me Robert, my precious. Of all the people,you should call me by my first name." He kissed the top of her head, buckling her seat belt. 

"Robert.." She tested the word on her tounge, it rolled like a drop of nectar. "Good girl."  He grinned, showing his crooked teeth. On another they might look ugly but he somehow made them seem like an emblishment. "Can I please call you Master Robert?" She didn't want their Dom -Sub dynamic to change. "Whatever you like, little one." He wanted to indulge his girl. "Do you want to grab some food kitten?" "Yes Master...Robert." He pet her hair, one hand gripping the steering wheel. She was childlike in her glee, he enjoyed her happiness, especially if he was why she was happy.  He wanted to give her everything she desired, dresses, books, jewellery. Whatever pleased her would be hers. 

He heard a sharp gasp from her. "Kitten, baby? What's wrong?" She had paled. He stopped the car immediately. "Don't stop.. move! Move the bloody car, fucking move it!" He gave her a light slap on the tigh. "Kitten. Is that a way to talk to your master?" He wasn't sure what to do. "Please..Please move the car." She begged, he looked out of her window and saw a receding figure. "Belle?" She unbukled her seat belt and moved right into his lap. "Little one, how am I going to do anything if you don't tell me what is wrong." Her blue eyes flashed. "Just hold me, sir." He sighed, making soft comforting noises as his girl slumped in his arms, finally relaxed. 

He traced the engravings on her collar, "Better?" He asked. "Yes, thank you Master Robert." She slinked back to her seat, waiting for him to buckle her up. "This isn't over, you will tell me what frightened you. Not now, but once we are home. " His long fingers caught her chin. She nodded, wanting to melt against him, kneel in front of his majesty and please him in whatever manner he desired, to mold herself into whatever shape he wanted. "Good girl Belle. My good girl."

Home. The word meant the salmon pink house way more than her library apartment. In the end they hadn't picked food, Robert had made a call and ordered pizza. She had spent the afternoon cuddling with him on the sofa, while they watched a movie. He kissed her every few minutes, as if to make sure she was real.   
_________________♡♢♡_______________

Gaston sipped his beer, staring at a picture of Lacy and him. She belonged to him. Not to that rich crusty who lived in a fucking pink house. He had completed phase one of his mission. That flashy Caddilac had been planted with a tracking chip. Even if Gold took her out of town, he'd know exactly where they were. His work had been made much easier when he had received the panicked call from Moe French. He was petrified of the town beast claiming his little daughter. 

Gaston had sworn he would rescue her and bring her back to her senses. This stupid infatuation was nothing that couldn't be cured with a tight slap on her slut face. She'd had too much freedom and it had just filled her head with silly notions. "Don't worry my pet cunt, I will get you back. And then I will fuck you so many times that you won't even remember your own name." He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock and jerk ing off to the thought of Belle bound and gagged while he whipped her bloody.


	12. Chapter 12

"Master..." Robert heard a scream and crying. His angel was writhing on the bed, "Belle. Wake up." He shook his precious girl. Her eyes sprung open and she dissolved into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's okay Belle. I am here. No one will ever hurt you again." He cooed. He could feel her nails digging into his back, perhaps even drawing beads of blood, yet he allowed her to stay as she was, nestled into his arms, face buried in his bare chest. She was his to protect, his to love. "I will kill that rat before he comes near my princess again." He kissed the top of her head. He didn't like it one bit, the way is his girl had gone from the vivacious, greedy minx to this hollow shell. All because of the jerk. He would destroy that pretty boy for what he had done to Larissa Belle French. 

She was shaking as he tried to calm her, yet nothing seemed to work. He was all out of ideas to calm his hysterical girl. "Belle. Calm down." He said in his Dom voice. His kitten looked at him, her blue eyes foggy. "Yes sir." She replied dreamily. "Good girl." He felt her grip loosen. He wiped her tears and ruffled her hair before stroking her face gently. She purred against his palm."Do you want anything, love, before I tuck you back in?" She slipped into his lap, declaring " I want to be your little girl"  with a child like pout. He laughed. "I didn't know age play was one of your things kitten." She moved  his hand near her mouth and suckled on his thumb. "Silly little girl." He chuckled as the blue eyes looked at him with awe. "I promise we will play this game tomorrow." He swore, "But right now, spare the old man, he's too tired." 

"You aren't an old man. You are perfect." She giggled, lowering her self to his crotch. "Belle?" He held back a grunt as she put her hands in his boxers. "See? Not old at all." She kissed his rod. Her fingers played with him and then she stopped. "But you are too tired. Maybe I should go back to sleep." Robert hissed with frustration. "I will toast your bottom if you don't finish what you started, you devil." He smacked her butt. Belle only laughed. "Won't won't won't!"   
"I swear to God, Larissa French, you are evil." Robert stuffed his face in a pillow. "Aww my Master's all rumpled up!" She cuddled into him. "Don't be mad. I was just having fun. Punish me if you are  angry" She kissed him.   
"I love seeing you laugh my little minx. How can I be mad?" He pulled her into his arms. She trembled as his lips touched the underside of her ear. She snaked her hands down to his cock rubbing it against her bare thighs. "Take me Master." She whispered. "Gladly." He entered her as she screamt herself into oblivion.   
************************************  
Gaston looked smug as he played the audio for the mayor. "That's the most useless thing you could get. It's too clear that the girl isn't being hurt, that she is actually having fun." She snorted.  "I didn't need to hear this audio porn." Regina was pissed. "Hey! I  bugged every room. Not my fault if there is nothing substantial.

"Stupid man." She dialed a number. "Sidney, I am emailing you a clip. See what you can salvage." She was curt, indifferent and determined   
It was amazing what a few simple computer apps could do. A bit of slicing here and there, and he had the perfect audio. "Madam Mayor, listen to the clip again. You might find it more suited to your cause." Regina could hear his grin through the phone. She clicked on the new email and played the attachment. 

"Master..." was followed by Belle crying. Then there was the cold detached voice saying. "Belle calm down." Followed by some more crying. "I will toast your bottom if you don't finish what you started." The sound of a smack was loud. "Don't be mad. I was just having fun. Punish me of you are angry." There was a sniffle.  "Gladly" followed by her screams.  
"That's great work. It actually sounds like he's beating her up." She smirked, planning a vist to the Sherrif station.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month since I started this story!!

Belle sat in her Master's lap, cuddled and content in a sweet baby pink dress. "Open up baby." Robert spooned the cereal and fed her. She giggled happily. He had kept his promise, she had been his little girl, a playful creature. It was oddly releving to be a child again, to have no worries. No decisions. Lost in her thoughts, she accidently bit his finger.   
"Bad girl." He wagged the red finger. She whimpered, burying herself in his   lap. "Sorry...baby girl didn't mean to." She babbled. "It's okay my precious treasure." He kissed the top of her head. He pulled out one of the numerous ribbons on her dress and spun it into an intricate plait in her hair. "Beautiful..." Belle stared at her reflection in a spoon. "You can see yourself in the front cam of my phone." He pointed to his pocket. Her delicate fingers slipped in and pulled out the phone. "Wow." She was awestruck by the exquisiteness of the hair do. "I am good with threads. Hair is a kind of thread too." He shrugged. Their play time was interrupted by rapid knocks on the door. Belle cursed  "Uh huh petite. Baby girls don't use those kinds of words. I will deal with you once I shoo the idiot." He set her down and walked to the door.

"Sherrif. How can I help you?" Belle heard him say. "Mr. Gold, we received a tip last night with an audio tape. I need to arrest you for domestic violence." Belle gasped, running to the door, blocking it and shielding her Master from the man. He pulled her away from the door. "Kitten, it's fine. I am quite sure what this is all about. We will go to the station, listen to this tape and see what we can do, okay? Why don't you put on some stockings, I am sure that the sheriff won't mind waiting for a minute. Would you?" Graham frowned. It wasn't a question. It was an order. He rubbed his girl's back, proud of how she had run to defend him.  He looked at his kitten flounce up the stairs to the room. She had beautiful legs and no one except him was to see them if he could help it. I

t was an akward few minutes as the pawn broker and the cop stared at each other till Belle came back, still in the pink girly dress sans all ribbons except the one woven in her hair and white stockings. "Good girl." He praised her. She slinked close to him, giving the sheriff dirty looks. He was hers, and no one would hurt him. "Easy kitten, don't make the poor man pee himself. It's not his fault." Robert smiled. "Yes, please let's leave." Graham said nervously. He had thought that Gold was intimidating, but his woman was far more fearsome. Even in the silly dress, her eyes flashing with rage were horrifying. "I don't want you to go to jail." She whispered as they sat in the Sherrif's car. "Kitten, I believe someone has filed this case on your behalf. If you don't press charges, no one is going to jail. " He held her. She looked at him like he was a divine being, with awe and love. 

Graham stared at the strange couple. The beautiful girl wrapped around the crusty old man like a vine. Didn't seem like he would beat her up. Or if he had, she was so broken that she was used to being treated like that. "Look Sherrif, I know who is responsible for this. I would never ever harm Belle. I love her far too much." He stroked her hair. She blushed a deep rosy red. "Mr. Gold, I really do want to believe you but that audio..." Graham shook his head.   
"It's fine Sherrif. I understand."   
______________________________________  
Belle held his cane as the sheriff took the mugshots, highly uneasy. She wanted to go home with her Master. "Sorry, I am late." She could hear the smirk in the Mayor's voice. "I don't remember anyone inviting you Madam Mayor." Belle said curtly. Robert held back a chuckle. His kitten had claws. "I am here for you Larissa. A source told me what happened, I couldn't let you be intimidated into not filing the case." Belle snorted. "Nothing happened!" She screamt. "Really honey? Well the audio says something else." At her nod, the Sherrif played it. Both Gold and Belle paled. "That's edited. That is not what happened." Belle leaned into her Dom. "But that is your voice. Calling him Master, asking him to punish you." Regina played her second card. "We indulge in an alternate lifestyle, Mr. Gold is my dominant and I enjoy giving in to him. That's my personal life. None of that is your business. There is no case. Now if you would excuse us, I want to go home with Master Robert. " 

He took his girl in his arms, allowing her to slump against him. She was so brave. "But I am not done here. Miss French what you do is your business but you are employed by the government. And frankly your tastes reflect poorly on our community. I have no choice but to terminate your employment with the library." Regina grinned wickedly. If she couldn't hurt Robert, she would hurt his heart. "Oh, and clear the library apartment. You have a week's notice." Gold held his girl tightly. He could see her tears. She loved the library. "Actually Madam Mayor, she can keep the apartment for as long as she wants. I let that property to you all. It belongs to me. So does the land the library stands on. If my girl wants the library, it's hers. Unless of course you want to buy the land. And I am not selling." Belle smiled against his chest. "In fact I think, I don't want to lend the community that piece of land anymore. I will pay you for the library and then kitten, it's all yours." He wanted to make his girl as happy as she made him. Regina held back a spew of abuses. "Oh and I think I might just build Belle a house on that sea facing land where that silly wooden castle stands." Regina balled her fists. "My son loves that castle. Don't take your fight to him." She hissed. "You took your fight to Belle. I will make your life hell Regina Mills." Gold growled, placing a hand on the small of Belle's back. "Let's go home Belle." She smiled serenely, truly at peace knowing how her Master cared for her and would never let anything hurt her. Going down the Rabbit's Hole had to be the best decision she had ever made.


	14. Chapter 14

"All yours my kitten" Robert dangled a bunch of keys. The key chain was beautiful, a dagger reading 'Rumplestiltskin', her safe word.  "Those keys are for?" Her head was in his lap, a place that belonged only to her. "One of them is for the community library, well now, your library, one is for the apartment above it. I had the lock changed and transferred it in your name. It belongs to you." Belle didn't have words to express how she felt. She kissed him on the mouth, not giving him control of the kiss for the first time. His devilish lips did put up a bit of a fight for dominance, but she refused to give in. For once, she wanted to be in control, just for this moment. He relented, letting his minx fulfill her greed. 

It was passionate, red and firey far more intimate than anything they had shared. It left them both breathless."What got into you, little one?" Robert chuckled at her blush. "Gratitude, I guess?" She whispered in his ear. "You deserve the world my love. A library is nothing." He had completed all formalities,buying every brick of the building and every page of each book so that he could gift it to Belle. It had taken up a good chunk of the month, as the end of the third month neared, he was worried. Would Belle leave him once their stipulated time was over?  
He wanted forever with her, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he didn't know what he would do without her. She made him kinder, happier, brightening the dark reality of his life. She was the flame in his lonely cave. He wanted to wake up to her every morning, sleep with her cuddled around his chest. Fuck her senseless everyday, spank her when she was naughty, tie her up to his bed and  take her whenever he desired. He didn't want those blue eyes to look at anyone like they looked at him. 

"I love you Belle. I love you too much for my own good." He meant every word. He would happily rip his own heart out if it meant protecting her. She was so tiny, so delicate and God so damn fragile. He had had many submissives. Some for more than a year, yet none of them had even neared what he felt with Belle. "I love you too Master." Her hands balled in his shirt. "I don't want this week to end." There were tears in his baby's eyes. "Why kitten?" He stroked her back gently. "The deal will end. You will leave me. You think I don't know that the library is a good bye present?"  She held back the cries that she was on the brink of, swallowing the lump in her throat.   
"Silly girl. I would have you in my arms forever if you let me. I am not leaving you. Not now, not once the week is over, not unless you don't want me anymore." He held her tenderly, kissing her eyelids. "Truly?" She asked. "Truly." He replied.

He made sweet love to her. No power play, no dominant and no submissive. It was just Robert and Belle, two people who loved each other more than anything else in the world. He kissed every inch of her fair skin, marking her as his and his alone. She nibbled at his ear, and side of throat leaving love bites all over. Once both of them were spent, a tangle of arms and legs, they slept peaceful, moulded into each other's skin.

Robert tucked his girl in the blanket, leaving a note on the side table.  
**"I will be home in a few hours kitten. Then we will go out for dinner. (Yes kitten, formal dress)  
Love, Robert." **

Everything had to be perfect. He wanted it to be the best evening his girl had ever had. He pulled a few strings and got them a nice, cosy private table at the Enchanted Rose, a formal diner at an hotel an hour's drive from Storybooke. He booked them a room, too. It was exactly the kind of place Belle would love, nice warm, rustic and homely with just the right amount of class. His little kitten  would have a great time. And if everything went like he hoped, he would too. The last stop was his pawn shop. He opened a hidden cabinet, and unlocked the locker. Something glittered and he smiled, pocketing the goody.  
______________________________________

Mr. Gold took a few steps back when he saw Belle. Dressed in a beautiful blue dress, she looked like an angel ascended just for him. "How do I look Master Robert?" She did a little twirl for him, her dress flew and he saw that she wasn't wearing any under garments. She was bare. He tightened his grip on his cane. "Minx. I swear you will be the death of me." She grinned. "Your carriage awaits, my lady." He gave her a bow, her giggles reward enough. He lead her into his Caddilac, buckling her seat belt, like it had become their routine. "Where are we going?" She nuzzled his neck. "It's a surprise,little one." He kissed her forehead. The long journey was filled with idle chat, a comfortable hum of voices and a bit of the radio.


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you like this place?" Her Master asked Belle. She blushed."I love it Master Robert. I've always wanted to come here but..." She trailed off. "We could come here every Saturday instead of Granny's, if you want." He ran a finger across her silky palm. "Why me?" She muttered. Robert's eyes widened. "I should be the one asking that question, little one. You are perfect, flawless, funny, cute, brave and wild yet so innocent. My kitten." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

"You have the most perfect nose I have seen, and you are rich, practically the most powerful man in Storybooke. You could have anyone." She was just a kinky librarian. "I want you." Just then the waiter arrived. "Hello. I'm Willam Scar . I will be your server for the evening." He was a decent looking fellow, his eyes were pulled by Belle's magnetic beauty. Mr. Gold coughed. "We will be having the Enchanted Exclusive with steamed rice. And I think two iced teas. Right kitten?" His girl nodded. "Can we have chocolate fondue for dessert, pretty please?" She asked. Robert laughed. "Of course Belle." Will took rapid notes. "You can leave us Will." He dismissed the waiter.   
Belle laughed more times that evening than she probably had in the whole of the last few months. Her Master fed her delicacies she had only read of, the Enchanted Exclusive was a served to table buffet of the mouth watering treats. She gorged on caviar and cheese chilli garlic bread, not so much on the oyster. She had a bit of Robert's tender lamb leg. It was a treat, a perfect evening. By the time their buffet ended, she was in his lap, leaning against his chest. 

Will brought forward the fondue and the bill. Gold pressed his card to it without even looking. "Diamond shaped marshmallows." Belle looked with wonder, dipping them in chocolate and stuffing her mouth. Robert looked nervous all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" Belle asked, licking her chocolate coated lips. "Nothing, little one." He kissed her. Belle fed him a strawberry with the fondue sauce. "Now I can taste strawberries." She smirked, nipping his bottom lip. "Someone is topping from the bottom." Mr. Gold mused. "Such a beast!" Belle teased him. "Me! A beast!" He said, with faux horror. 

She curled deeper in his lap. "This is the best time I have had in forever." Robert thought the same.   
"Kitten, I really wanted to do this properly, you deserve far more than a cripple, but since I can't and I am too selfish to let you go, I have to ask you something." He was pale and shaking. Belle frowned. He reached into his pocket. "Will you be mine forever?" He asked, an exquisite black diamond ring glittered in the candle light, the band of white gold it was set on, an exact replica of her collar, only richer and more intricate. Belle gasped. Her eyes teared up. "Oh Robert! Yes, yes..yes!" She squealed or so she thought, her voice was barely a whisper hoarse with emotions. Robert smiled, slipping the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "Now I better not see that off, ever!" He said in a poor attempt at sterness. He was so relieved she had agreed. He hugged her tightly, kissing her. 

As soon as they broke apart, they heard a furious shriek. "No! No! No! You are mine Lacey, my pet slut. I forbid you from being with this oldie." It was Gaston, he seemed drunk and crazed. "I am not yours Gaston. I belong to myself and if then to Robert." She waved her ring. "If you aren't mine, you can't be anyone's." Before they saw anything, Gaston pulled out a gun and Belle felt a searing pain in her body. She heard another gun shot. A scream calling out her name, chaos and hazy figures. The last thing she heard was, "I won't let you leave me, not after all this." She felt a warm drop, perhaps a tear on her forehead and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not sorry :P


	16. Chapter 16

"I will fucking kill you all if anything happens to my Belle." Gold hissed at the hospital staff. "Mr. Gold you need to sit down and let us take care of her, she is in safe hands now." Dr. Whale took the pale girl's pulse. "Beat seems fine, take her to the OT, we should remove the bullet before it embeds it self." He was thankful to Gold's common sense and first aid skills. The girl hadn't lost so much blood that it was a disaster, but the bullet was still too close to the spine. He really couldn't say how it would affect her. Two millimetres to the left and she would have been paralysed for life if they could save her.  
Gold slumped into the rickety plastic chair. It was supposed to be the best day of their lives. She had said yes. She had to come back to him. His sweet angel. What would he do without those blue eyes to light his life? "Can I get you a coffee?" A blonde woman in a red leather jacket asked him. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey! Don't go all judge on me. You look like you need it." She looked pointedly at his blood smeared suit. " I do." He agreed. The woman went and fetched them both two steaming cups. "You are new in town." He said. There was no hint of a question. "Well, I am passing through. The son, I gave up for adoption stole his teacher's credit card and came to me. Needed to drop him back." She shrugged. "So what brings you to the hospital? Not exactly a tourist spot." Gold said bitterly. "I was looking for birth records. God knows why I am telling you all this." She put her hands in her face. "Sometimes, unburdening to a stranger is what we need." She smiled. "I was box baby. Found in a cardboard box on the highway. Quite near here. I avoided this town like plague, but now that I am here... I want to know if my parents were from here. What's your reason for being here? Accident?" She asked changing the topic.

"My fiancée was shot. Shot a moment after she said yes." His grip tightened on his cane. "Sometimes, I think I not meant to have love. My wife left me for a bloody sailor, my son decided he had enough of my beastly ways and took legal emancipation. And now, my precious girl, my Belle is fighting for her life." He broke. The woman touched his shoulder gently. "It's okay. It is going to be fine. You have to be brave for.. Belle." She smiled. He nodded, his face hardening into a stoical mask again. "Nothing happens in this town without me knowing, I owe you, if your parents are here, you will find them." She grinned weakly. "Thank you Mr..?" She faltered. "Gold. Robert Gold." Her face whitened. "Ummm. .Mr. Gold, I've got to go... Thanks for the offer, though." The woman left akwardly and Gold was left waiting for the Doctors to say something.  
______________________________________  
He got his kitten a private suite in the hospital, with an attached personal bathroom. It wasn't fancy but it had a shower head and a commode. She was sleeping, using up the sedatives after her operation had concluded. They had been able to pluck out the bullet which was promptly handed over to the Sherrif. He was going to make sure that Gaston would rot in jail for hurting his angel. He had fired two bullets. The one meant for Belle's head had thankfully missed the mark, burying itself in a wall, before William Scar had knocked him out with a bottle of Chardonnay. He was thankful to him. He stepped into the shower, stripping the blood stained clothes. He had no choice but to shower in the hospital. There was no way he was leaving Belle alone. Dove had fetched a bag of clothes for him and Belle. 

As he let the blood drain into the water he felt far more relaxed, his baby was going to be okay. That was till he heard the sound of something smashing and frazzled cries of "Sedate her!" He ran out, with only a towel covering his modesty. His kitten was up, holding a lamp in her hand, a vase lay shattered at a corner. Nurse Ratched was waving an injection and Moe French was cowering by the door. "There's no need to sedate her." Gold growled. "Belle, love, put the thing down." Belle did as he asked. "Good girl." He moved to her, sitting on the bed. She covered him with her blanket, hugging him tightly. "You have turned my daughter against me!" Moe screamt. "I did no such thing. Belle opened her mouth, as if to say something, but ended up clutching her throat, tears rolled down her eyes. "Kitten, what's wrong?" She pointed to her throat. "Nurse, get the bloody doctor. She can't speak!" He was shocked. They had told him that the bullet had knocked up her legs. It would some time before she walked again with the help of physiotherapy, but no one had said a word about her voice. Ironic.   
"Get lost Moe, you are making her anxious, right kitten?" His girl nodded, hiding her face in his bare chest. Her father looked lost, his only child was voiceless, crippled and in the arms of the man he hated most, refusing to see him. He didn't know what hurt the most.

Whale ran a series of tests. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her vocals. I think this is more psychological than physical. She had a highly traumatic experience. She wants to speak but she can't. She is subconsciously shutting up. Honestly, Dr. Hopper is the authority on this. You should schedule her some appointments." He looked at Belle, who was furiously working through their bag. "Kitten, do you need something?" Gold asked. She nodded, making a writing gesture in the air. "A pen?" Gold guessed. She grinned. "Here." He reached into his pant pocket, handing her a Mont Blanc with a golden tip.  She picked up a tissue paper.

~Did they get him?~ She wrote. "Gaston? Yes. He is locked up. He won't be anywhere near you." Gold kissed her forehead. ~Did the bullet do anything other than take my voice?~ Gold hesitated. ~Tell me the truth, please.~ Her Master sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "It damaged your legs kitten. You might not be able to walk for sometime." She gave a guttural cry, sobbing as he rubbed her back calming her. "Don't worry, my angel. I will get the best physiotherapists, you will walk again." He vowed. She touched her throat again and frowned.   
~Master, my collar!~ she wrote panicked. He chuckled. "It is with me. You want it back?" She nodded eagerly. He took it out from the drawer and placed it where it belonged. Belle sighed, smiling. "And kitten? Your ring?." He looked nervously, maybe she had thought better of it. She pouted furiously, scribbling. ~Why did they remove it?~ She felt the comfortable weight hugging her finger again. "No metals in the scan kitten. That's why."She kissed him, yearning for the feeling of being loved and taken care of to engulf her. She needed her collar, to remind her that she had a Master who would make sure she was happy and the ring to remind her she had a fiancé who loved her beyond measure. Just then Nurse Ratched entered.

Belle hated the very guts of that woman, when she had been in the Alcoholic Rehab department of Storybooke General Hospital, that woman had been a trynant. She hid in her Master's arms. No one could come near her. "Little one? The nurse has got your pain killers." Belle shook her head vigorously. "Love, don't be hard." He coaxed her. "I remember this one. Always was a brat." Ratched said snarkliy. Robert frowned.  
His baby scribbled a message. ~Can you get her replaced? Please? I can't stand her.~ Belle whimpered. "Of course babygirl." He tucked her wild hair away. "Nurse Ratched, I think my fiancée isn't comfortable with you. I would like it if you sent Nurse Nova instead." He ruffled her hair. Ratched muttered something rude, but did as he asked. No one got in Gold's way, except, of course destiny.


	17. Chapter 17

Robert took wonderful care of his girl. She didn't have her words, yet he understood. She didn't have a single hospital meal, he would go home and cook her favourite dishes for her. Belle would reward him with a sweet blissful smile and it was enough for him. "Little one? Dr. Hopper is here." His girl just sighed and hugged his torso. "Oh kitten." He cradled her lovingly. She didn't want to see any doctors, no nurses or hospital beds. She just wanted her Master to keep her tucked into his arms. It was the only place she felt safe now.   
"Am I interrupting something?" Dr Hopper asked smiling at the pair. "Not at all Archie. I was just telling her you are here." Belle hid her face in the flaps of his coat. "Belle? Love, do you need me to leave so that you can communicate with the doctor?" She shook her head vigorously, writing into a notepad.

~Please stay Master. I don't want to be alone.~ Her pout melted his heart. "If that's what you want." He set her into his lap. "So, Mr. Gold was telling me about your engagement with him. You happy about it?" Belle grinned, showing him the beautiful ring. Gold kissed her nape. "How do you feel about Mr.Gold's rather notorious reputation?" Belle scribbled her reply on the notepad. ~Doesn't matter to me. I know he would never hurt me. He's just a big teddy bear.~ She giggled. "Really love? Teddy bear? The town beast a teddy bear?" Robert mock growled. Archie couldn't hold back his laughter. "This is so adorable!" He gushed. "First teddy bear, then adorable, I swear next I am going to get a mug saying Best Pawnbroker in the World." He muttered.

It was truly stunning how well the couple fit. Robert cooed to his little fiancée as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Is there anything you think will help you feel better?" The psychiatrist asked his mute patient. She nodded. ~I want to go home.~ She wanted to sleep in her bed, curled around Robert, she wanted to eat at their table, be allowed to be her Master's good submissive once more. Hopper noted it. "It would be good, to have a routine as normal as possible." Robert looked at his girl. He had to protect her. He had failed her once, he couldn't do it again. She was going to be under lock and key as soon as she was home, whether she liked it or not. She could hate him, but there was no way he would let her get hurt. 

~I know what you are thinking Master Robert . It was not your fault.~ Belle wrote as soon as Archie left. "That's what you think my precious girl. It was my fault. I didn't protect you. But once we are home, I am going to keep you away from everything that can be a danger. I will hide you away, away from the world." He kissed the top of her head. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. ~Just take me home...~ She wrote. "Soon, Belle, soon."   
______________________________________

Robert tucked Belle into the cream blanket. She was fast asleep, she wouldn't be awake for at least two hours. He walked down to the mental health facility. "Mr. Gold. How can I help you? " Nurse Ratched said sourly. "We both know why I am here. Take me to him" He said curtly. "Now...now..Mr.Golf, you know the protocol." She smirked. He pressed a check in her hand. "Do I?" He bared his crooked teeth. "Here is the key, sir." She went back to her files. 

Gold walked as briskly as he could right to the room. It was dark. Gold switched on a light. The bundle of rags in the corner of the room, moved a bit. "Who's it..." There was a hoarse voice. "Your death Gaston Legume." He hissed. Gaston shivered. "Look, I didn't mean to, I was drunk as fuck." He tried. "You didn't mean it, but my girl is still immobilised and voice less. She is the only light in my whole bloody life and you tried to snuff her out." He growled, barely controlling his temper. He had lied to his baby girl. He had pulled every string so that he could have Gaston here, in the asylum at his mercy. "All this for a whore? Lacey will spread her legs for anyone who buys her the next drink." That was the last straw. "She is not a slut. She is not Lacey, she is Belle. My Belle." He brought down the cane of feelings, smashing it right into Gaston's face. He spluttered blood. "My precious girl. A cripple. A mute cripple because of you. All because of you. She wears socks to bed. You know why? Because she is ashamed of the scars you gave her." He ranted on, his arm moving with a fury only a mad man was capable of. He would have finished Gaston Legume's miserable existence, if his phone hadn't rung. It was his girl's number. He picked it up. All he could hear was light breathing. She must have turned in bed, dialed him by accident. Still seeing her beautiful face pop up on the screen knocked him up a bit. He couldn't lie to her.

He couldn't hurt her like that. "The only reason I am letting you live is because of Belle. Don't forget that. Ever." He walked out, instructing the Nurse to get him patched up and then call the Sherrif to arrest him. His girl deserved far better than a murder as her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

"I am sorry Belle..." Robert reached out to hold his girl in his arms. He had told her the truth of what had happened. She slipped into his hold. He let out the breath he was holding. ~I forgive you Master. Thank you for telling me the truth.~ He was not going to lose her because of his lies. He wouldn't be the coward Milah had called him. She suckled at his collar bone, starved for intimacy. She wanted her Master's cock. She moaned, reaching for the fly of his pants. Robert looked befuddled.  
"In the hospital, precious?" He asked. She gave a frustrated whimper, pulling his hand under her hospital dress. She was wet for him. "Let me lock the door first." He sighed. His greedy minx was back.   
Belle stripped the dress and tossed it away.  She needed him. "Easy kitten." He laughed, placing a finger in her quim. She sighed, her frustation subsiding. She tugged his hair. She needed more, his cock. "Patience baby." He kissed the hood of her secret place. Belle went weak in his arms as he pulled his cock out. There was something so satisfiying about the vulnerability her nakedness against his clothed body brought. 

He pulled out his finger, replacing it with his member. Belle stretched around him, giving a loud moan. The doors in no way were soundproof. Gold placed his lips on her mouth, swallowing the sounds of her pleasure as he pumped into her. His baby came, slumping, peaceful now that the burning in her had subsided. Seeing her face, so content and happy, Robert found his own release. He lay down, as Belle placed her head on his chest. "We should go home soon babygirl." He sighed, ruffling her hair. She kissed his chest in agreement.   
______________________________________  
Robert pushed the wheelchair sadly. He hated this. Belle turned around and placed her palm on his hand. "Oh kitten. I wish I could make this go away." She shook her head. He refused to understand it wasn't his fault. He placed the wheel chair right next to the open car door. She tried to stand up. Her legs were far too weak to hold her weight, she collapsed. "What were you thinking Belle? We haven't had a single physiotherapy session. I am not going to allow you to hurt yourself." He admonished he sternly, helping her up and placing her on the car seat. She whimpered, kissing his fingers in way of apology. She felt relived. He was still the Dom behind the gentleness he was showering her with. She had been pushing him since their incident in the hospital room, she wanted him to spank her. She needed the release of subspace. Her eyes sparkled, between her soft kisses on his knuckles, she bit him hard. "Fuck Belle! What's wrong with you?" He shouted. She gave him a smirk, as unapologetic as possible. "I will tan your hide if you do something as atrocious again." He warned his minx. Little did he know it was what she wanted. She took his hand in hers again and nipped him. "You are looking for a spanking, kitten." She grinned, quite cheeky.  He chuckled. "Next time, love, ask for one. I understand how reliving it is to let go." He ruffled her hair.

Once they were home, Belle looked happier in the familiar surrounding. She tugged at her Master's arm. "Over my lap precious." He eased her into the postion, supporting her legs with a pillow. "If it gets too much, raise your pinky finger." She nodded, waiting for the sting. Her Master didn't go easy on her, and she was grateful for that. She didn't want him to think she wasn't able enough to take a punishment. It was the most through hand spanking she had ever received. It was like he was purging any hurt that had ever touched her, he was stripping away the pain inside her, scraping away hopelessness. He was breaking her and putting every piece back where it should be, unjumbling the mess she was and straightening her up. She could feel the hot burning on her bottom travel up like a warm comforting embrace, tearing away the guilt and agony she felt for the things she had done before Storybooke, for mistakes she had made. She felt his soft hands flip her around and spread her legs. His hand cupped her most private part. He didn't say a word, kissing her forehead. She heard the sound of a slap, as if coming through a tunnel, she was too far away to realise that the slap was the cause of the sting on her clit. The pain didn't matter to her. He was washing away every bad thing that had happened to her, he was making her clean, unmarked by her filthy past. His blows rained down on her vagina, taking away the disgust she felt when she thought of the men who had entered her, drunk and vile. As he beat her skin raw, she felt purified, virginal, her body made her own again. Hers to keep. Hers to give. All hatred she had felt towards herself, for being weak and cowardly vanished. The names she had been called, slut, whore, cunt, fuck toy, junkie, drunk bitch, easy lay. Became exactly that, just names. 

In her mind's eye, she could see her tattered self being stiched together, the colours the world had painted her with fade, she saw herself mending, becoming whole, becoming a person. It was like she was coming out from a dark vortex and there was the brightest lightest enveloping emitting from rich brown eyes. He was holding her, she didn't even know when he had stopped spanking her. He was the only thing that mattered, the only soul that she was tethered to, he was her anchor. He kissed her lips, her heart pumped blood, she belonged to him. He would never hurt her. He was hers, like she was his. He was her Lord, her owner, she found the tendril that she had lost. "Master..." His eyes widened, his hold on her fragile body tightened. "Master Robert..."


	19. Chapter 19

3 and a half months later...

While she hadn't recovered completely, Belle was able to walk a couple of steps with the help of a walking stick, much like Mr. Gold's. He had laughed when she suggested they get matching sticks, but the very next day he had gotten her an exact replica of his stick albeit, a bit smaller, to fit her frame. After much coaxing he had allowed her to return to the library.

The library prospered without the Mayor's interference. Even though Belle had started charging a library use fee, only two dollars a month, no one minded. There was a larger collection of books, two book clubs and school field trips every Friday. Belle was soon able to hire a assistant librarian, Ashley Byod as she couldn't move around much. She had off handidly asked Gold if she could pawn a necklace for some spare cash to use in the library. Not surprisingly, it landed her over his lap. "You are mine. If my fiancée wants some money, she asks me for it and doesn't consider pawning her jewellery. It is insulting to me. As if I can't take care of my little submissive." "Sorry Master Robert." She had whimpered. "Good girl." He would hum to her, rocking her in his arms. He wanted to keep her like a princess, not wanting for anything. If he had his way, she wouldn't be out of his sight for a moment. Yet he wasn't cruel enough to deny her, her dream. So he had kept quiet, asking Dove to keep a close eye on the library. He would leave anonymous donations, even though he was quite sure Belle had an inkling he was the 'secret benfactor' of Storybooke Library. 

He wasn't very pleased when she employed Ashley. "That girl is a mess, little one. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to use you to get out of her deal with me." He cuddled her in his lap sipping his scotch.. "I don't interfere in your work. She should know that." It was true. She knew of his nefarious dealings, his stickler rent rules, but she didn't mess with his doings unless it was absolutely out of hand. Like when she stopped him from killing Robin Locksely for stealing from the shop. She had made a deal, she would take a flogging if he called the Sherrif instead. "Ah yes, but love, this is a matter you might meddle with." She leaned into his embrace. "And why is that Master Robert?" She purred, licking his collar bone seductively. "Because..." He said through great strain, "She sold her baby to me." Belle became still. "That's awful! Why would you even make such a deal!" "I don't enjoy these deals kitten. But what can I do, she needed the money and she agreed to give up her child." He shrugged. "She wants out?" His girl asked. He nodded. "Then, Master, should you not let her keep the child? She is working so hard." He sighed. Belle didn't have his time hardened heart. "We will see about that precious." 

She went back to licking his skin. He smoothened her hair against her back, she was a good submissive, obedient, with just the right amount of spunk. She knew when to pick a fight and when to just let it tide over. In their six months together, she moulded herself into his life in such a way that he didn't know what he would do without her. Belle took a sip from Robert's glass. "I want a baby too!" She giggled suddenly. "With your nose and hair. So soft..." She gushed touching his floof. "You'd have a child with me?" He asked, still stunned at how such a pretty thing want him. "Who else? I wuv you!" She kissed him. She was adorable. "I love you too, kitten." He held her close to his chest. "I would love nothing more than a child." He kissed the top of her head. "I could discontinue the pill." She whispered.

"But first angel, I want to make you my wife." He smiled. "Then don't wait. I love you Master. There is nothing I want more than to be called your wife, I hate when they call me a gold-digger or Gold digger." She hugged him, straddling his hips. "Who called you that?" He growled. "No matter..." She cast it away. "It matters to me. Tell me or I will bend you over the desk." He hissed. No one insulted his girl. "Zelena Green and Captain Jones." She squeaked, terrified of her Master's wrath." The fury burning from his eyes, made her shake, tears rolling down her cheeks. Seeing her face, his expression immediately softened. "Hey, hey baby girl. I am not going to hurt you. Shh...it is okay... no one will call you names again. I will make sure of it petite." He cooed to her. "Promise?" She asked, like a broken child. Her huge blue eyes shone at him. "Promise. And we get married this Sunday. No one should dare say a word about Mrs. Gold." He ruffled her hair. "We match, the scary pawnbroker and his ex-alcoholic bride. Strutting around town with their golden walking sticks." The house resonated their laughter.


	20. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update day to make up for the slight delay?  
> Let it not be said A Faye is a bad girl.. ;P

Belle was stressed. It was her big day. She was going to become Mrs Robert Gold. The beloved wife of her Master. It was burning through her, the panic was almost overwhelming. For the first time in six months, since Robert had smashed her lighter, she felt an itch for a cigarette. She had never been a compulsive smoker, only taking a smoke when she was stressed. Like right now. "Ruby, can I borrow a ciggy?" She asked. Ruby was here to be her maid of honour, she didn't have many people she called friends, but Ruby was one of them. "Sure hun." She fished out a rather crumpled stick and a flashy red lighter. Belle inhaled the smoke, her panic flickering away. "Little one, I  needed..." Robert's  words died down as he saw the ciggrate in her fingers. Belle paled, her skin blending with her white slip. "Miss Lucas, could you leave? I need to have a word with my bride." His voice was cold, stern, Dom like. "Yes Mr. Gold" Ruby practically ran, like a puppy with her tail between her legs. "Master..." She whimpered. "Put that thing down." He ordered. With her head bowed in submission, she crushed the light under her heel. This was not how she had imagined her day to begin. 

He took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He picked up a bar of soap. "Mouths that do dirty things should be cleaned." He hissed. "Open up." Belle quivered, opening her mouth. He placed the soap in. The bitter, arid taste made her wince. " You will hold it in for a minute" Her Master growled, setting his watch. Belle felt humiliated and guilty. She had ruined their special day. She collapsed on her knees, hugging his legs. "Baby, get up, don't stress your legs." He said in a softer tone. She shook her head, hugging him tighter. She was such a bad girl, making her Master mad on their wedding day. "Belle, the minute is up. I forgive you, it's okay." He helped her get up, her legs quivering. He pulled away the soap bar from her mouth, putting paste on her brush. He gently cleaned her mouth, taking away the awful taste of the punishment. "Will you spank me Master?" She asked through a daze. "Do you want me to angel?" She nodded. He understood her need, she was stressed. He aided her out to their room, pulling her over his lap. "Fifty spanks." He mummered into her hair. She nodded, calm as he tugged away her underwear, placing his palm on her creamy skin. He let loose the slaps, each harder than the last, letting his minx find her release. She sobbed into the bed, so relieved to be taken in hand. 

"Belle!?!" Ruby threw the door open, hearing the slapping sounds and her friend's cries. "Oh my God! You wretched man!" Belle sat up in his lap, her tear stained face not exactly reassuring. "Ruby... it is not what it looks like." She tried explaining. "The old peverted bastard! I should have listened to Granny. How can you marry this beastly prick! "  Belle growled. "Don't insult Mr. Gold. You don't understand, none of you do. If you want to stay, you can. Leave if you want. But don't talk trash about him." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, allowing him to hold her. "I would expect complete secrecy from you, Miss Lucas. I will not have Belle gossiped about in town. Are we clear?" His voice left no question for argument. "Belle I want you to be happy, it was wrong of me to judge you like I am some sort of Mother Superior. I apologise. I hope you still want me as your maid of honour " She looked visibly red. Belle nodded. 

"I shall leave you then, kitten, with your friend. I can't wait to see Moe walk you down the aisle." He winked. "You got papa to come! Oh I love you so much." She kissed him. He chuckled prying her away. He didn't want to tell her that the only reason Moe had come was because he wanted to see his daughter marry, not because he suddenly approved of him.  
It was a simple ceremony, with only a few guests in attendance. Mary Margaret came to support Belle, so did Ashley Byod. Since he didn't have anyone else, Dove was his best man. It was surprising that Henry Mills turned up with his biological mother, Emma Swan, the woman he had met in the hospital. "This is your happy ending isn't it?" The boy asked him, there was something so strikingly familiar about his face, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. "Oh yes." He had grinned. 

Gold wasn't too fond of the church, so Archibald Hopper presided over the ceremony, they had personalised their vows and when Belle spoke here, his heart melted.  The also vowed the traditional vows. Belle smirked a bit at obey, he thought he saw Ruby stifle a laugh, too. It seemed Belle had explained their lifestyle choices and she had taken them quite well. Moe French behaved decently, till he drank too much champagne and weeped about how sorry he was to question her choices. After all Gold was a rich man and he would never have to worry about shop rent. It was a tad embarrassing, but Belle took it gracefully.

The wedding party had taken place in their backyard, chocolate fountains gushing, the guest list was a little larger. Robert looked around. He had sent his son Neal a message, inviting him. He didn't know if he would come but he hoped. "Master... marshmallows!" His baby giggled, pulling him to one of the fountains. He sighed, letting her tug him. He had ordered them for her after all. A lean figure in a loose shirt caught his eye, standing akwardly near the fountain, frowning at a strawberry. Belle wasn't looking and collided into him. His sharp brown eyes met his, as he helped Belle up, giving her the walking stick, which had fallen, back. "Neal..." Robert gasped. From a distance, he heard Miss Swan scream do almost fall to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Belle frowned. She didn't like some else get attention from her Master. She whined and wrapped herself around his chest. "I hurt my arm." She showed him the cut. He was still staring at that man, Neal, who was he? "Master!" She whimpered, tugging him. "Tell Ruby to help you clean up." He snapped. It brought tears to her eyes, why was he ignoring her. She marched away angrily,heading right inside the house, wanting to cry, curled up on their bed. At least his comforting smell would envelope her "Your wife seems annoyed." Neal said akwardly his eyes straining to see the woman who was hugging a young boy. Her jacket was surprisingly familiar "Huh?" He hadn't even realised that she had moved away. "Really father? You didn't even see that she was on the verge of tears?" He snorted. 

"Oh boy, Belle, sweet heart come to me please. I am sorry." He called out. She turned around her face shining with tears, blood smeared on her arm. He trotted as fast as he could, taking his baby in his arms. "Sorry, so sorry..." He mummered into her hair. "Why did you ignore me Master. I need you." She melted into his hold. "Who is that man?" Her blue eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. "He's my son, Neal. I told you about him, didn't I?" His face seemed to soften at the name. Belle looked sourly. "Then why is Emma hitting him?" He turned sharply to see the deputy tackle his son to the ground. He made to move. "Nooo... He left you. He is not your responsibility. I am!" His girl cried clinging to him fiercely. She was behaving in a strange manner. "Love, are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head, hiding in the lapels of his suit. "Let me see the cut." He washed away the blood under a tap in the backyard. Swan and his son seemed to have made up because she was sobbing, holding Neal and kissing him. Robert shook his head, holding Belle delicately. The pressure seemed to have gotten better of her. At least she hadn't turned into a bridezilla. "I think a nice warm mug of hot chocolate would do my baby a lot of good." He said, keeping her tucked to his chest. She threw her arms around his neck. She was right, he was responsible for her now, and if she wasn't feeling good, he would tuck her in the fold of his coat and take her home. 

"Neal, Ms. Swan, you are welcome to use my study to discuss whatever you have to discuss. Belle isn't feeling too good, Miss Lucas can I trust you to see to it that my backyard isn't ravaged?" He winked. Ruby laughed. "You betcha." Robert held his wife's hand, leading her back in. "I wish I could do this properly." He whispered. "It's perfect Master. You don't need to carry me to show that you will take care of me." She smiled serenely.

Emma and Neal followed the newly weds inside, akward as ever. It must be something, Emma thought, for your new step mother to be at least three years younger than you. "You know where the study is?" Emma asked to break the heavy silence. Neal gave a humourless laugh. "I lived here for 15 years Swan." He looked at the recedeeing figure of his papa. He had his wife, such a strange word,practically smothered in his arms. He didn't have a single memory of his mother ever held like that. He had hated it, the way Milah had always been at his father's neck. She was never satisfied, always wanting more, more baubles, more dresses a bigger house. It all changed when his papa met with that awful accident. It robbed him of his leg for a good chunk of the year. When Gold decided to move here, to the quiet Storybooke, for an easier, more manegable life than in Boston as a law attorney, there was no way Milah would move. She left them, for a handsome sailor. The divorce was quick, she recieved no alimony on grounds of adultery. She didn't even put up a fight for custody. Last he heard, she was on some Pacific island, making home with Killian Jones. Or Captain Hook - Crook, as papa called him. He was glad to see Robert Gold happy, even if it was not with his father. Everyone deserved their happy ending, and seeing Emma, he could almost touch his own happy ending too.

"Now Mrs. Gold, what shall we do with you." Robert smirked at his beautiful wife. "Whatever pleases you Master Robert." She kissed his hands reverently. "No. Tonight, kitten, you will not call me Master, you will call me Robert." She grinned tasting the word on her tounge. "I want to ravish and make love to my tiny wife, my little Belle. My perfect angel. For this day, you need no permission to cum, there will be no rules. We will find our pleasure, as man and wife." She laughed, placing her palms on his chest. "But first, I have to do something." He frowned as she picked up the bottle of her Birth control pills and headed to the bathroom. He followed her, confused as she poured the contents into the pot and flushed. "You promised me a baby, and everyone knows, Mr Gold doesn't break his deals." She winked saucily. "No, he doesn't." He almost growled, tugging her to their bed, attacking the buttons on her bodice with an animalistic frenzy.


	22. Very Very very important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay my dearies. It is time for a poll. Comment and tell me what you want the next chapter to be.

A) Mr. Gold ravishing his wife on their wedding night. 

B) The morning after. With Swan fire. 

(If more people say A, tthe morning after will be a later chapter, but if B is chosen, there will be no wedding night smut.) 

Since A will be a smaller chapter, it will accompany a llist from Cora Mills personal files, a list of all the members of Leatherland! So what will it be dearies?


	23. Chapter 23

The bed was strewn with rose petals. Robert had wanted to make it special for his kitten. She would be loved and protected in his arms, he would fulfill all her needs and wants, make her happier than one would imagine being. "My beautiful beautiful wife." He kissed her lips softly, they parted, her tounge grazing the crooks his unshapley teeth. They belonged to each other, heart, soul and mind. She wanted to be taken care, he wanted someone to depend on him, love him for all his flaws. His Belle did exactly that. She didn't care for his cruelty, his black past or the wrinkles on his face, she cared for his heart, she was the spark of light in the lump of coal. "Let me." He undid the intricate style her hair was done in, letting the chocolate brown locks flow freely. Her bodice was undone, her creamy breasts popping out of the corset she had stuffed herself into. Her face shone, pink and glistening. "You are far to dressed, Mr Gold." She laughed, a soft tinkling sound, as she tugged away the blazer that had kept her warm and cozy so many times. It was the small gestures that made her feel special and beloved, like how he would grab her and push her into the folds of the coat if he felt she needed his strength, the way his heart would thrum against her face when he ruffled her hair or how he would give her that brilliant smirk when he was proud of her.

His coat gone she moved to the next obstacle, his white, pure cotton shirt, her fingers fidgeting with the buttons, trying to concentrate on the task at hand with her husband squeezing her nipples between his deft fingers. He was eliticing exquisite moans from her. Wheter he wad her Master tonight or her not, he truly was the master of the bed. Quite breathless, she managed to peel of his shirt, kissing the perfect chest that was her haven. He loved her so much, never had she felt used in their relationship, her had never degraded her, she knew of so many doms who called their subs their 'cunts' or 'sluts'. He had never said a negative word even in jest or discipline. She knew she would be his little kitten forever. "Now you seem very overdressed Mrs Gold." He nipped her fair skin where her neck met her shoulder, a bright red bite marking her as his and his alone. Her cry of pleasure soared as he turned her around and undid the lacing on the corset. She took a deep breath, sweet air, mixed with her love's unique scent filling her lungs. "You must wear these more often, precious, look at how exquisite the impressions they leave on your skin are." He traced the spots where the body hugging thing had left indentations. His spindly finger left a slight sting in its wake as he touched the marked flesh.

"I love you Belle." He whispered, enveloping her in an embrace, placing a soft kiss on the now healing cut on her arm."I love you too, Mas.. Robert." He chuckled at her faux pas. She was so used to referring to him as her Master that it felt odd to use his name. He was her Master, after all. "Say it again." He asked breathless, as the scattered clothes piled on around the bed. The only barriers against him and his wife were his trousers and her silken stockings. "Robert." She arched her back as he buried his face in the V between her breasts, worshipping them like she were some carnal goddess, and he a lust crazed devotee. The heat that pooled in her crotch seemed to burn her alive, in this safe nest of love and tenderness, the harsh reality of their world seemed a distant nightmare. "Please..." She asked him, her hands leading his to her aching quim. He tore away the stockings, the delicate material no match for his desire. She unzipped the fly of his pants as fast as she could, struggling with the fabric so that it hung at his ankles, with a lazy kick he tossed it away.

Tonight he wore no boxers, his member standing at its full glory, bared to his wife's eyes. "All yours, my delectable bride." He growled, his voice hoarse with passion. She looked so exquisite, her new wedding band shining along with the engagement ring, in the dim, romantic light of the tea light candles that swam in glasses of rose water across the farthest wall, near the door, so that no jerky movements, Robert had been sure there would be many, did not disturb them and spoil the night with a fire. It was the last thing he wanted. He could see his wife's pink fold, like petals of a bud, all closed in, the slick moisture like dew drops at dawn. He couldn't help himself and kiss her nub of pleasure. Belle shuddered, as an intense orgasam started to build up when she felt his lips caress her most private spot. "I need you inside me." She begged, she wanted the first time she came on her wedding night was to be when her husband was joined with her. "Oh my precious, he licked her navel, propping himself so that he could enter her. He loved how she kept herself bare for his pleasure, her baby soft skin gentle against his hard rod. He felt her muscles spasm and clench around him in a vice like hold, milking him. He couldn't hold make the guttural sound that found its way up from the most primal part of his brain. His girl's nails clawed against him, her legs straddling his hips. His vision seemed to daze out as they both came together, a pulsating mass of sensation. 

There were no words, only sounds as their souls seemed to have come in the same place, entwined throughly with the other. Somehow Robert managed to roll over and place his head on his pillow. Belle seemed equally spent. She pulled a blanket over her husband and herself, nestling in his arms, a leg wrapped around his. They slept bare, their bodies touching, just like their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had promised at list of Leatherland members, but I've had a very emotionally exhausting day. I really needed my Master today, but alas it was not to be. You know those bad days when all you want is to be held and told what a perfect little girl you are and to have someone rub your back as you cry? It was that kind of day. So I'm sorry but I promise I will add that to the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love especially Rumbelle4thewin. I love you all!

With Belle nuzzled in his arms, Robert read the newspaper, he was constantly running his fingers through her hair and she felt like a satiated, pampered pet, adored by her Master. She felt complete. "What would you like for breakfast, kitten?" He asked her, taking care of her always felt good. "Eggs in a basket." She smiled cheekily, "Just like our fist morning together." She climbed into his lap, undoing the top buttons of his shirt and placing her cheek against him. Her Master laughed, allowing her to do as as she willed. Someone coughed behind nervously. "Neal." Robert said warmly, motioning for him to sit on the armchair opposite him. "Papa, I need your help." He buried his face in his hands. "Anything son!" Belle tightened her hold on her husband, she hated the way this man could make her strong, powerful, dominating Master bend at his knees. "I need your legal aid, I want to file for custody." He said cutting the chase.

Robert raised an eyebrow, "I have a grandchild?" Neal blushed, "Even I didn't know till last night papa, Emma and I have a history, if you would call it, and seems like that history gave us a souvenir, Henry." The fog in Gold's mind cleared, that was why the boy's face was so familiar. "I will do what I can, son. I have to scrape through a bunch of records but it will be worth it." Perhaps this was how he could make up to his son. "Wouldn't it be so cool Robert, that our baby will have a nephew as soon as it is born." Belle pouted at him. Neal's eyes widened. "You're... she is... Are you pregnant?" He gawked. "Not yet, but your father has promised me a child of our own, someone who will love him, and not leave him." Belle hissed vindictively. Robert saw her game, "Belle." He said sharply. Her blue eyes darted to his clenched jaw, a small whimper escaping her as soon as she realised she had overstepped her limits. "You will apologise to Neal for your rudeness." His tone was sern leaving no space for arguments. "But..." a slight squeeze of her bottom stopped her and she submitted to her Master. "I am sorry." She hid her face in his chest. He rubbed her back. Neal felt like he was the odd one in this whole interaction, the woman seemed to be a spitfire, and untrusting of him, yet one word from his father made her meek and docile. He had to know more about this. "It's...ah..fine? Papa, I should be going, Emma is meeting me at Granny's. You want me to bring you something back?" Robert rejoiced mentally, at least his son would stay with him for a while. "Sure, you could get us the Chicken parmesan." As soon as the door slammed shut, Gold took his wife out of his arms. "What sort of behaviour was that little one?" He asked her. "I don't trust him Master. He hurt you." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I hurt him, too, Belle. Our past is a long complicated mess and I am glad to have him back. Yet somehow I feel your actions weren't so much out of loyalty, but jealousy." Belle gasped. How did he know her so well? "I am right, am I not?" 

She nodded slowly. He sighed, tugging her over his lap. "Don't be jealous kitten. I belong to you, just as you belong to me. Would you expect me to be jealous of our child? No. I understand it is difficult for you to see Neal as a child, hell he is older than you. But you will never lose the space you have in my heart to him or anyone. Okay?" He pulled down her bottoms and placed a palm on her butt cheeks. "Yes Master Robert." She replied in a small voice. "Good girl. Now you will take your punishment like an obident little submissive." "Yes Master Robert. But can I please, please, please, have a kiss first?" She begged. "Do you deserve it?" He asked gruffly, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her sweet lips. "No Master. But I need it." He could hear her voice break and the tears swallow her. He helped her up, placing his lips on hers. She cried openly in his hold, his dissaproval, punishment enough. He rocked her, cooing calming words in her ears, his wife more precious to him than anything in the world. "I just don't want to lose you." She gurgled. "You won't." He promised. She sniffled into the handkerchief he offered her, craving the pleasure of their joining. He knew what she wanted by the manner of how she rubbed her tighs together for friction. "Let's go to bed my princess. Your punishment can wait." He winked, leading her to their room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~♡♢♡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neal sat in the homely joint, nostalgic for the childhood meals he had shared with his papa here. Maybe he could relive them with Henry? His phone beeped. ~Sorry Neal, can't make it for brunch, something's come up. @Swan~ He groaned, cursing his luck. He was looking forward to this after having spent the whole last night, listening to his father and brand new step mother do it like bunnies. "Can I sit here?" A striking woman with curly blond hair and light eyes asked him. "Sure." He shrugged. "Aren't you Mr Gold's son?" He nodded. "Neal" He offered her a hand. She took it, shaking it. His eyes were pulled to the deep green nail paint which stood out against her pale skin. "I'm Zelena. Zelena Green." She beamed. "Pleasure." He said politely. "Oh it's all mine. You are so much friendlier than your daddy!" She giggled inappropriately. "I'd like to think so too." He chuckled. "Such rumours follow him, like the awful recent one. Heard he shot his girl in the leg, just so she didn't look more capable than him" She whispered in a conspiratorial tone. The color faded from Neal's face. Was his papa capable of such cruelty? Of course he was. He had seen him nearly kill a man for not paying rent.

Again Miss Green laughed. "Such a gossip I am! But my friend swears there's something off about that sweet librarian getting hitched to the town monster. He did, after all, make a deal with her for paying her father's hospital bills. And then again, Gold was summoned to the station for domestic violence. Poor girl didn't press charges." She sipped at her ice tea. "I have to go." Neal said abruptly, rushing back to his house, he had seen how his father controlled his bride and Zelena had only fed his fire. He had to save that girl!

"Papa, open the damned door !" He hollered, throwing banging on the door like a mad man. His father opened the door, bare chested, the large expanse of skin marked with hickeys. "Where's the fire?" He asked his brown eyes wide. "How could you?" Neal screamt. "Quiet down boy, my wife is sleeping." He grunted. "Where is Belle?" His son didn't seem to give up. "She is in the room, sleeping. Why are you so worried about her all of a sudden?" He looked suspiously. "I am taking her to New York with me! She deserves to be protected from a monster like you!" Robert raised an eyebrow. "And exactly when have I been monstrous to my wife?" Neal glared at his father, "When you shot her so that she wouldn't look more able than you and when you beat her up? Don't you think I see how afraid she is of you?" Robert didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Do I look like a nut to you? I DID NOT SHOOT MY BELLE! A rather jealous ex shot her the night I proposed. If you don't believe me, ask your precious Miss Swan. Same with the domestic violence charges, they were baseless. I can never hurt her. She is my life." He smiled in the direction of the room where is wife slept, spent after making splendid love to him. "I don't know what to believe papa. She is scared of you, she was spewing fire at me, and one look from you and she was like a tame pet." Robert sank on the couch. "She respects me. She understands that if I ask something of her it is for her own good. If you ask me if I ever felt like pointing a gun at your mother, I would say a billion times, but at Belle. Never." He saw kitten leave their room and come out. "Princess, sit in my lap, will you?" She beamed, tumbling into his hold. "My perfect little one." He kissed the top of her head. "Belle, I need to ask you something, I don't mean any offence but just for my peace of mind." Neal wrung his hands. "Sure." She leaned into his hold. "Did my father shoot you?" Belle's eyes widened, her face strained, a sound travelled from her belly and she burst out laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

After the latest misunderstanding, Robert decided that it was time to smooth things out between the three of them. "We're having dinner at Granny's today." Belle seemed cheered, and soon Robert found her wrapped around his torso. "Thank you Master Robert. I really don't want to share you, at least for some time." He cleared his throat nervously. "Neal is coming with us, little one." She groaned. "Please sir? Can't he fend for himself just one night." He looked at her sternly. "We are going out because I need you two to sort things out. Are you questioning your Master's descion, doll?" His finger at the clasp of her collar was threat enough. "No, Mr Gold." Brown eyes widened. She hadn't called him Mr Gold in months, excluding in jest.

"Is there something I need to know?" He asked her in a soft voice, he had long learned coaxed answers out of his girl. "I miss you." Her voice was hopeless. "Do you feel ignored, sweetheart?" He cooed to her, holding her tiny palms. "Maybe? I used to have you all the time to me, I would kneel by you and you would feed me, I felt so precious! I could curl around your feet whenever I wanted to, pleasure you while you read the newspaper. I can't do it anymore." He nodded. He understood how her desire to submit was more of a need than a want, she had surpressed that part of her for long, but now it was beyond her capabilities. "I will see what I can do about that. And you are very precious to me my Belle. The most precious little thing in my life." He hugged her tightly.

Robert dressed Belle up for dinner in a soft blue dress with a matching ribbon securing her hair. He had given her words a lot of thought and seeing that they still hadn't gone for a proper honeymoon, he had planned her a surprise. "If you are my good girl this evening, you will get a reward." He promised. Since Neal was still out, they decided to meet at Granny's straight. He buckled her seat belt in and kissed her forehead. She beamed at him. "Have you ever heard of Zoso's, kitten?" His girl thought for a bit, "I did read about it in one of the magazines. It is a club for people with tastes similar to ours isn't it?" He was proud of his girl's vast reading. "Exactly. Thing is dearie, Zoso was my mentor. I thought since you were feeling so hollow, we could spend the next week there. I do want to make it up to you." She squealed with delight. "Thank you so much Master Robert! There's nothing I would love more than that." She almost thrust herself into his arms but rembering the way he had reacted last time she did something like that, she settled for squeezing his hand very tightly.

"Can I take your order?" Ashley stammered, terrified by Gold. "Belle will have a chicken hamburger and I would like some of the overpriced Lasange." He laughed at his own joke, his wife stifled a giggle. "And you Sir?" She looked at Neal. "A medium rare steak? And three glasses of wine." He ordered. "Two. Two glasses of wine." Belle cut in. At Neal's raised eyebrows, Belle explained. "I don't drink much anymore. Maybe a sip from Robert's glass but nothing else. A stint at the rehab sorted me for good." Neal didn't get if she was serious or kidding. "You seem like a goody two shoes." Belle smirked. "Oh boy, you don't know the half of it. Your father keeps me on a very tight leash, else I'd go feral." She laughed, leaning into her Master's chest. "I went by Lacey a year ago. If that's not an indication I don't know what is." Neal laughed, genuinely. "I should have known, I mean why would a mousy librarian associate with the pawn broker." He winked, teasingly. "I am not mousy." Belle declared. "Are." "Am not." "Are." "Am not." "Are." "Robert tell him!" He had been watching the scene with amusement. "She isn't mousy. She is kittenish." Belle mock growled, making clawing signs. "You aren't as stuck up, no offence, as I thought you were Belle." Neal admitted. "Same here." She agreed. It was a good meal, they talked about a lot of things, clearing the air, they even spoke of how Belle made a deal with Gold, though they skimmed over the details and of Neal's fascination for Native American stories. "I know exactly what book you should read! Come over to the library tomorrow, I will get Ashley to keep it picked out." Robert ruffles her hair, "and the librarian strikes!" He snorted. 

At night, Belle lay with her head on Robert's chest. "I had fun today." She confessed, lighter than she had been since she collided into Neal. "I am glad, little one." She was excited, too, mentally planning a Google search about Zoso's. She could not wait to be shown off on her Robert's arm as what she truly was, her Master's pet submissive.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, really. I wanted to post one where tthey are at Zoso's, but it wasn't ready and I really don't like keeping y'y'all hanging. And two days is the time I give myself for a chappie so... hopefully next will be Zoso'.
> 
> Also I want to know which Canon characters do you want me to introduce? The bad girls (Maleficent , Ursula and Cruelle) or maybe S5 characters, how about Dom!Arthur? Idk suggest whoever you want not necessarily these)

Belle was alone in the house. And as wet as possible. Gold didn't leave her alone on Sundays, the only off days in their work schedule, but today was rent day. It couldn't be helped. A she had used this opportunity to research Zoso's and half an hour or so of skimming through the net made her wish her Master was there to take the edge of her want. She knew she wasn't allowed to play with herself, "Your pleasure belongs to me kitten." She could almost feel him whisper on her ear. But just a little rub, he wouldn't even have to know. It would be her little secret. A baby act of rebellion. Fingers travelled down under her skirt, right to the core of her heat. She touched her clit, breathless with the jolt. She imagined it was her Master. She had been a good girl, it was a reward for being so obident. She spread her pussy lips, two fingers scrissoring, a moan escaped her. "Master... yes... I am your good girl..." She saw a shadow, and heard a small growl. "Are you now?" He stood leaning against the door frame, a crooked smirk on his face, hands stuffed in his pocket. He was the picture of dominance.

Belle immediately pulled her hand away. "Master... I..." He quitened her with the wag of his finger. "Shush my baby, now clean up the mess you've made." He pointed to her fingers. She licked her digits like a guilty child. He tossed a pillow at his feet. "Kneel, precious." She succumbed to his command. "My minx disobeyed me. You know how that makes me feel?" He asked her. With her eyes to his leather shoes. "No Master." She quavered she felt his glare burn through her, setting her on fire. "Disappointed." She hadn't thought like that, "Master Robert... I am sorry, please... I'll make it up to you. Please don't be mad at me." She whimpered. 

She clung to his legs with all her might. " Not only did you touch yourself, you also came without my permission. Who do your orgasams belong to?" She shivered against him. "To you Master." His tiny wife was crying now. He hated it. But she had agreed to this. He wanted to take her in his arms, make her forget this, perhaps let her take a nap? "Do you think you need to be punished, petite?" He ruffled her hair. "Yes Master Robert." She curled around him, like a cat. "Then bend over that chair. Naked" She did as her Master asked, stripping out of the clothes and bending herself over the chair. She heard the sound of a belt unbuckling.

She braced herself, sure enough a moment later, a red stripe welted at her bottom. She screamt. Another one. And another. He went on for what seemed like an eternity, her whole bottom covered in stripes of red. He didn't strike the same place twice. She was crying, bottom blistered, any rebellion that had ever been there scraped away. "Can you stand, sweet heart?" She shook her head, truthfully. "Put your hands around me, love." He cooed to her, embracing her with tender affection. "It hurts." She sobbed. "I know babygirl." He helped her up into bed.

"Over my lap Belle." She shook and wiggled. "No more. Please no more. I will be good." His kitten cried heavily. "Shh.. I won't spank you. I promise." He kissed her gently, the salty taste on her lips sucked away by his softness. She lay down, presenting her bruised bottom to him. She felt a cooling sensation, taking away the worst of the burning. "Aloe Vera, nothing else." He whispered, allowing her to relax in his hold. It had been very long since she had been so sternly punished. She sank into his affection, allowing it drown her in it.


	27. Chapter 27

Leatherland looked like a puny, amateur attempt at BDSM in front of Zoso's. The club was built inside a three storey mansion which had a rustic, medivial look to it. "Welcome back my Spinner,welcome." Zoso stood at the huge door welcoming Robert with a hug. "And this must be your submissive." He shook her hand. "Actually Zoso, this isn't just my sub, she's also my wife." Gold grinned cheekily. Zoso gasped. "Amused! Much amused! My golden bird all settled with such a beauty. Come, come, you will catch your death outside." He ushered them into a warm sitting area where a fire roared in the fire place. "Liril, get Master Gold a brandy." He clucked to a redhead who wore nothing but a black corset and a padlocked chastity belt. "Will she have something?" Zoso asked pointing to Belle. "A cup of coffee would be wonderful." Belle replied. Zoso bit back a stern reproach. "I asked your Master, not you." He grunted. Robert took her in his arms, "Little one, I briefed you on the rules, right?" His voice was gentle but she could hear the reprimand clearly. He had told her, not to talk to any doms unless they asked her a direct question. "Sorry Master Robert." He nodded. "Apologie to Master Zoso too." With her eyes downcast she mummered her words. "Good girl. I think you do need something warm, but not coffee, not at this hour. Liril, give my kitten a glass of warm milk." Belle submitted to her Master. "You won't be playing tonight, would ya? No right ? I thought so. You can show off your girl at the party tomorrow. " Zoso stood up. "Ah yes. But I will use the playroom attached to the bedroom. I'd appreciate if you left the keys with me." Zoso chuckled, fishing out a tiny key. "I would give you company but I have a wench tied up to my bed right now." 

Robert didn't give her a tour of the mansion, he explained her the layout. "The ground floor, where we are now, holds the sitting room, Dominants study, party playroom, kitchen and dining hall. You'll see the party playroom and dining hall tomorrow. Zoso trains submissives and Dominants in the right wing of the second floor, so it is out of bounds for all except students and volunteers. The left wing is his private room and three rooms for his submissives. The top floor is the guest bedrooms. There are eight rooms with attached playrooms." It was simple enough to remember. "And this angel, is our room." He let her in first. It was a beautiful room with cream walls and a mirrored celeing reflecting the magnificent four poster bed. A closet stood open, stuffed with beautiful role play dresses and corsets and chastity belts. He closed the door. Towards the left of the room, there was an oaken door. Robert slipped in the key and threw open the door to a musky warm smell. "That's our playroom." He whispered in her ear. She felt herself cream her underwear. "Master..." She whined. "Strip. You are yet to be punished for your infraction in the sitting room." Belle shed her clothes quickly. He led her into the beautifully crafted playroom. A huge selection of implements hung from the walls. "Up the cross." He secured her on to the Saint Andrew's cross, her back to the wood. 

He could see her sensual beauty presented to him, glistening in a light sheen of sweat. He picked up a slapper. "This makes an exquisite sound." He kissed her neck. A sharp smack to her mound made her jerk. "Perhaps these pretty breasts need some color." He struck her breasts with the instrument. She moaned against the friction. "You are enjoying this too much Belle. This is supposed to be a punishment. " She could see that he was only teasing her. "Fuck me already." She shouted. It made him laugh. "So desperate for pleasure." He plunged a finger into her cunt while placing a kiss on each erecte nipple. He went down, replacing his finger with his tounge. It was a devilish thing, licking her so throughly that she couldn't help but squirm against the bonds. "Oh please.. Please..." She begged. The tip of his tounge teased her clit, making her spasm with pleasure. 

She hung limply while he took her to the strange bed. "Now, kitten, I am going to fuck that tight pussy of yours. He was naked, pressing his member against her, shoving roughly and mercilessly, stretching her wide and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Arthur and Ginny ( aka Guinevre )


	28. Chapter 28

"You have a kind Master." A woman with pink flowers in her jet black hair said to Belle. Her name was Ginny, Belle remembered that from breakfast. "I do." Belle smiled. "Do you have a Master?" She asked. The woman nodded, though looking sad. "You're not happy with him?" She quietened her voice to a whisper. Ginny looked around and then shook her head.  "Then you should leave him." Belle stated. It was simple really, it was a contract, easy to terminate. "Not really." Ginny put up her hand, showing the glittering wedding band. "He is cruel to you?" Belle could clamp her curiosity. Ginny looked pained. "He is giving me a public punishment today. Decide for your self." She left abruptly, leaving Belle to wonder.  
____________________________________

"Don't worry, little one. I wouldn't let anyone else touch you." He ruffled her hair as she leaned against his leg. A pillow softened the floor for her knees. There were only a few other subs, who's masters had allowed them to kneel on pillows. The others beared the ground. "What's going on Master?" She asked in whispers as a hooded man brought in a woman crawling behind him, naked except for a leash. She seemed to shiver. "It is a public punishment. A few doms favour it for the humiliation factor. And no, I am not one of them. The only one hearing your moans will be me, my little wife." At a closer look, she realised that the woman was Ginny. "Today I come here in great sorrow. My submissive broke one of the most important rules of not just our BDSM contract, but also that of our matrimony. She took pleasure with another man." Gasps of horror resonated in the club. "Since her offence was public, the punishment, too should be fitting. I will tie her to the padding bunch and she shall be punished, by not just me, but others who have been kind enough to volunteer. The punishment will last till she safewords." He tossed her over the bench and secured her, arms and legs spread. He blindfolded her. A minute later he picked up a butt plug which was quite large. He dipped it in a jar of a strong smelling lubricant. "Bengay. To make it burn." Her Master supplied to Belle. He looked faintly disgusted. The Dominant, whom she recognised as Master Arthur Swordsman, plunged in the plug without much gentleness. Ginny screamt immediately, trashing wildly. Arthur took a leather strap and struck her bottom with it, marking a deep red strike. It went on for a couple of minutes, till her bottom was a firey red. "Now for the next part, Uri, if you will." A woman dressed in deep blue leather smirked and knelt between Ginny's legs. Her tounge darted and licked her pussy lips. Ginny moaned, tears of embarrassment running down. The woman, probably a domme, teased Ginny mercilessly. "Let me cum. Please, please Master!" It seemed to be what Arthur was waiting for, because he nudges Uri and she moved away. "You are a little slut aren't you? Turned on by whatever diddles your cunt. Let's see if this turns you on." He cruelly whipped her erect clit with the strap. She was screaming with agony. 

"Master Robert, can we go, please, I think I will be sick if I stay a moment longer." Belle buried her face in his knee as another domme shoved the dildo replica of a dog penis in Ginny's mouth. "Alright little one. Don't worry I will keep you safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.


	29. Chapter 29

"How is she?" Zoso asked Robert, seeing poor Belle huddled in a bunch of blankets, looking quite pale. "She vomited last night as soon as we were up and she's running a fever. I think I will take her to the doctor. Over the counter is clearly not helping much. " The evening had been way to heavy for his submissive. He was seasoned in the ways of clubs and he had been disgusted, so no wonder his angel, a first timer was sick.  "That man is a nut. Can't you get the girl away?" Zoso shool his head. "Lyod and Maggie offered to take her in last night. She refused. Said she had to makd it up to Arthurt.I would have helped her, but she is his wife Gold. We can't help her, but we can help your girl. I'll call for a doctor." Belle moaned and Robert rushed to her side as Zoso gingerly closed the door. "I feel queasy." She rolled in bed. "Zoso has called the doctor. He'll be here soon, little one." He kissed her hot, clamy forehead. Her face went green. She tossed away the blankets and ran to the bathroom as fast she could on her damaged legs while using the walls for support, she collapsed at the pot, vomiting in great heaves. Robert rubbed her back, worried she might be coming down with a flu or something. 

He helped her brush and gave her a quick bath to relax her. His darling wife needed to be home, yet he couldn't make her travel in this condition. She clung to him as he half carried her to the bed. Her temperature seemed to have cooled a bit. "Rest Belle. I am here." She curled into his perfect embrace. A knock on the door  alerted them of the doctor's presence. "Good afternoon, I am Dr. Cherié Woods." The woman entered. She took Belle's temperature and asked a few questions. "Have you missed any periods, Mrs Gold." Belle shook her head. "It hasn't been a month since I last got them." The woman scribbled. "Are you on birth control?" Belle blushed shaking her head. "We're trying for a baby." The woman wrote a prescription. "You should have these pills thrice a day and I suggest you do get a pregnancy test. Body temperature is a very common symptom." Robert's eyes sparkled with hope. "I'll get everything baby." He kissed her. "Get two tests. To be sure.. " He nodded, dashing, almost forgetting his coat.

"Let me stay with you, kitten." They didn't dare hope. It had been three weeks since her period, they couldn't be sure. She followed the instructions and let the two panels sit. Robert held her tightly. "Two minutes are up." Her voice was a whisper. "Pick one." She said screwing her eyes tightly, Gold did the same. At the count of three they picked the ones nearest to them. At the exact same moment they opened their eyes and said the same word. "Positive."  
The whole day was a flurry of activity for the couple. They kept the news to themselves, but they were positively beaming. They visted Ginny when they know Arthur is out. The poor woman seemed to be in a bad shape. "I am a lawyer. I can help you get a divorce." Gold offered. "I have no money, no support, no pre-nup. He won't even give me alimony on grounds of adultery." The woman was shattered. "Don't worry Ginny. If you want out, we will help you. You can come with us to Storybooke. I always need help in the library and since a few things have come up, I might take a leave." They convinced Ginny for hours, she didn't need to live with her abuser. Belle told her about Gaston and how Robert had helped her. She swore they were good guys. Ginny grasped at the lifeline they had thrown her. She couldn't stay with Arthur. Not since Lance. He had been gentle with her, shown her she could still be loved. Seeing Gold and Belle made her feel like she deserved happiness too. "I will come with you." Belle beamed.

Robert gave Neal instructions over the phone to send him a copy of a divorce notice. "You and Belle aren't..." Robert didn't let him completethe sentence and gave him an earful. "Sorry papa. I will send it ASAP." With everything in place, Robert buckled his girl into the car seat. Ginny seemed overjoyed as she curled up on the back seat. "You will love Storybooke." Belle assured her. "Any place is better than here." It felt good to be a part of someone's happy ending.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- this is super short. I have exams from tomorrow, so I really couldn't work on a longer piece. Sorry! I promise I will be back with oodles of Rumbelle fluff.

"This isn't Mint-chocolate, this is chocolate- mint" Robert looked nervous as his wife stared at the container with blatant anger. "But sweetheart..." He had to chose his words carefully, she was way too hormonal. "I know it is not nice to send you for ice cream at four in the morning, but must you punish me by bringing the wrong flavour?" She whined. He sighed and gave her a piece of paper. In her loopy handwriting it read "CHOCOLATE---MINT" She started to cry. "It's my fault. It is all my fault. " He pulled her into his arms. "It's okay little one. I am going to go and get the right flavour,okay? If my wife and babies want ice cream. They get ice cream." He wiped her tears. "No! Don't go. Hold me." He obliged, gratefully. Belle was three months into the pregnancy and showed far more than any woman he had ever met. It had worried them and once they had gone to the doctor, he had congratulated them. They were expecting twins. "I can tell you the genders." He had offered. They had declined. They wanted a surprise."It's good ice cream, why waste it." Belle giggled, and they dug in.

Ginny had settled into a routine. She was thankful to the Golds for this shot at life. She woke up every morning, made breakfast, ate and showered. Then she waitressed at Granny's for three hours and then went to the library to relive Ashley. With Belle expecting twins, they had split the workload into two. Belle just came over every alternate day or so to check in. Ginny later worked a night shift at the Rabbit Hole, too, filling up her day with work and every Sunday, she took over Moe's florist shop. She wanted to earn enough to start a life of her own. She wanted to start a café and have a cute cottage with its own garden. She didn't want to be dependent on anyone again. "Hello Belle! How are the mushies? " She got the woman a tea. "Jumpy, kicky and heavy." Belle groaned. "Can I touch?" She asked. "Sure!" Ginny placed a small hand on her bump. "It's so amazing, you have two little critters inside you." The librarian gave a smile. "That's what tides me through, I guess? They are like a manifestation of our love." She rubbed her belly with love. "Have you thought of names?" Ginny asked. "We had decided on Roberta for a girl and Beau for a boy, but since we are having a double pack, we've thought of Roberta and Isobel for girls and Beau and Norbert for boys." Ginny laughed. "Mini yous? So cute!" She gushed.


	32. Chapter 32

Belle looked behind her carefully. Robert was still inside his study. She quickly pulled out her heels and strapped them on. She stuffed her ballet slippers, ones which her her husband had brought her. "No way are you wearing those devilish heels while you are pregnant." She opened the door quietly. "Kitten, come back inside." She heard him call out. She cursed herself mentally. "Yes Master Robert?" She hung from the door hiding her feet behind the wood. He pulled her in. "Really love? You thought I wouldn't notice the missing shoes? Remove them this instance." She whined. "C'mon Robert, I feel so tiny." He shook his head and kneeled, starting to  remove the shoes himself. "Don't! It's not good for you!" She squealed. "Little one I will not have you endanger yourself and our babies. You are going to be punished for this. I had made it very clear that you will not wear anything with more than half an inch. Here I see you in five inch heels. That is very dangerous, your muscles are weak, you are heavier than usual. What if one of the babies kicked you suddenly?" He reprimanded her. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I love you Belle. Please don't take unnecessary risks." He hugged her, tucking her under the crook of his neck. "Let's go up. You can go to the library tomorrow."

He took her into their room. "Clutch the table." He whispered. She did as her Master asked. He picked up a ruler and gave her a smack. She whimpered. "Two more, precious." He quickly dispensed the rest of the punishment. He was more lenient with her during the pregnancy. Robert took his wife to bed held her. With her hormones on override, it was enough to get her crying. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "You are a  good girl, my kitten. A very good girl. " He cooed praises at her. "I hate being small and tiny." She blabbered. "You are perfect Belle." He said tenderly. "You say that because you are my husband." "Exactly love, I am your husband and you are enough for me. You are huge enough to fill up my heart. How much bigger can you get?" He tucked her in a blanket. "I love you." She smiled. "And I love you too. But that doesn't mean that the punishment is over. After you get up from your nap, you will be writing a thousand word essay on why one should not wear heels when they are pregnant." Belle groaned as he laughed. "Then you better hold me so I sleep as long as I can..."

_______________×______×_______×___

**~The private files of Leatherland owner Cora Mills ~ [part one]**

♤Archibald Hopper- Submissive ♤  
♤ Dr. Whale - Dominant ♤  
♤ Albert Spencer - Dominant ♤  
♤ Zelena Green - Switch ♤  
♤ Ruby Lucas - Dominant ♤  
♤ Ms. Ginger - Submissive ♤   
♤ Shr. Graham - Switch ♤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down the Rabbit's Hole is now a prompt-verse! Comment your prompts and I'll see what I can do with them! They can be fluffy, smut ty, angsty! Whatever rocks your boats my dearies!


	33. Chapter 33

"Congrats Belle." Neal politely kissed her cheek. He pressed a brightly coloured box into her hands. "From Emma, Henry and me." He smiled. "Thank you Neal. Robert and I missed y'all." After winning the custody battle, Neal had whisked away Emma and Henry to a vacation resort. "We missed you too." He hugged his father.   
Belle tore into the packet. "Ooo! A dream catcher!" She giggled. Robert kissed the top of her head. "Wow grandma Belle. The babies must be huge." Henry placed a palm on her bump. He felt a kick. "That's so cool." Belle chortled. "Belle!" Ruby jumped in waving a gift as flashy as her dresses. "I was so eager for your baby shower. " Belle hugged her friend. "Hello my nieces or nephews! Aunt Ruby loves you already. " Emma touched her would be mother in law's belly, too. "Need to pee! Need to pee!" Belle choked. Robert wrapped one arm around her and helped her to the washroom as the room dissolved into peals of laughter.

The party was fun. People kept on streaming in with gifts. Jefferson brought them a set of mini hats in gender neutral colors like light green and purple. The carpenter Marco, too, dropped in with a rocking horse. Ginny came by for only a moment, but pressed a gift for special that any other. It was a small flogger. "For you and your Master. I checked with the shop owner, it is light impact and safe." She squeezed Ginny in an embrace. This was one aspect of her life no one understood as well as her. "And I got these for the babies." She passed a bound copy of Grimm's fairy tales. "Thank you." Ashley Byod had come very timidly, clutching her baby daughter to her chest. "These are coupons... I wanted to do more.." and the girl started sobbing. "It's okay Ashley, I understand. It is the though that counts." Belle patted her shoulder. "You've done so much for me and Alex." It was true, only because of his wife's insistence had Gold called of the deal. 

"Sweetheart, you've had a very long day. Let me tuck you into bed." Robert cooed to his little wife after everyone had left, the house was a mass of glittering paper. "Can't we have some fun first." Belle purred. "You don't know how tempting your proposal is, little one, but I can see your eyes are drooping. You need rest and so do the babies." She pouted but her Master refused to relent and she found herself cucooned in blankets, dozing off in a minute.

Robert Gold spooned up to his wife. She was fragile and while he loved to indulge his princess, he wasn't taking any chances with her health. She trusted him with all her heart, and when a few days back he had told her that it was time for her to stop going to the library till she delivered, she had accepted it without questions. She was on the cusp of her last trimester. They could feel the babies move. She had demanded one thing though, in exchange of her stopping to go to the library, he would spend more time at home. He had no qualms at pulling the shutters on the pawn shop till his wife gave birth. It was more of a hobby than a source of income anyway. And if someone was desperate enough, they knew where to find him. He pressed his lips to her nape. She gave a tiny moan.   
He didn't disturb her anymore and went to sleep, her warmth soothing to him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I come back after two months with a chapter that is sort of an epilogue! I will tag this story complete with this smutty/fluffy chapter. Do read my other stories. All except this are more plot less smut, so if that appeals to you go and check 'email out.  
> Signing off...  
> A. FAYE.

_**STORYBOOKE, 4 years later**_

"No! No! No! Roberta... do not touch the cake. " Belle screeched. "And what do you think you were up to when you decided to put that cockroach on the tree, Beau?" She flared up at her son. "Mommy it was pretty!" He grinned. "You two are going to lose all the gifts daddy bought for you!" Roberta inched away from the chocolatey delight.  "Into the bathroom with both of you." She shooed them in, ignoring all the groans of protest. Her twins had to be washed and bathed before 11 am, when Neil and Emma would pick them up. She loved her babies, but she couldn't help but be elated for these few quiet moments. The fact that Robert would be back from his month long trip to New York just added to her excitement. It was one of the reasons Emma had suggested they take the twins off her hands and let them see the Santa Show in some mall in Boston. She could prepare for her Master in peace.

With Roberta and Beau out of the house,Belle slipped into the bathtub, rubbing rose scented soap into every crevice of her body. She washed her hair with the strawberry and honey shampoo, Robert loved to smell on her. She shaved herself, a little sad she she couldn't shave _everywhere_. Master would be pleased at her devotion to him. It had been too long since he had rewarded her. She dried herself carefully and then curled her hair to kiss her shoulders softly. She applied a bit of khol to her eyes and some deep crimson lipstick. She saw the time. It was twelve - thirty.  Master would be there in another five or ten minutes. In all of her naked glory, she went to the house door and knelt. She waited like his obedient girl, like she hadn't been on punishment all month. She was truly sorry for what she had fine,  of how she had spurred her Master. She brightened when she heard a car pull into the driveway, the  familiar click - click of her husband and lord's cane. She lowered her eyes when she saw the knob turn and the jangle of keys quietened.  "Little one." She could feel the smile in his voice, his black shoes the only thing she saw.  She wanted to run up into his arms or even curl around his feet, yet he hadn't given her the permission to move. She wanted to be his perfect angel for once. A small tear trailed down her cheek. "Come to me, kitten."  He said warmly. She crawled to him and placed her cheek on the warm leather of his shoe. "Belle, come up. " He held open his arms. She sobbed openly once she was buried firmly in his hold.  He kissed her passionately. "I missed you." She slumped into his chest. "I missed you too." His little wife belonged in his arms. He abandoned his bags and with his wife tucked into his hold, he took her to their hallroom. He loosened his tie and got rid of his coat. "Were you a good girl?" He asked nibbling at her earlobe. She nodded. "Are you sorry for what you did at the gala?" His tone was slightly gruff. "Yes Master. Please forgive me Master." She whimpered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Do you deserve to be released?" He kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck. "I trust my Master." She stated. "Good girl." With a loving motion, he unlocked the chastity belt he had locked her into. 

Belle moaned with relief. It had been horrible, what she had done, the week before he had left. They had attended a gala, and since she was mad at him for not letting her come along to New York for the month, she had danced with a handsome, hunky male all evening, flirting and teasing. Robert had been furious at her misbehaviour in public and she had been locked into the belt for the whole month. He had left her a key, of course, no risks for her safety, yet like an obident sub, she had taken the command to the letter and her private parts along with her body had been denied sexual relief. He fingered her, each touch like a lovely caress, till she came. He took his wife to the peaks of pleasure, till both of them were spent. They slept cuddled up in the blankets, a Christmas tree glistening against the wall


End file.
